Mosha
by h3rshy675
Summary: Haruno Sakura: accomplished, yet bored jonin in Konohagakure. With the appearance of a family member, she gains a gift that she only over dreamt of.
1. The Revelation

A/N: Well. I haven't done this in quite a while. I think it's been a year now? Don't quote me on that since I'm not sure. Either way, this is the revamped version of 'Ishindenshingan'. The second author's note over at 'Ishindenshingan' hopefully directed everyone's attention over here because I'm going to take that one down. I really hope that everyone finds this version better because I am really in love with it. I put a lot of time into it and I think my writing style has gotten better although it is a work in progress. But enough with my rambling. Let us commence this new story!

(p.s. Japanese titles and words and basically anything Japanese other than names are all italicized. Their translations are at the bottom)

* * *

><p>-0-<p>

Chapter 1

The Revelation

My life sucks right now. It sucks big, fat, hairy monkey balls. It's just _that_ bad at this moment. I can't even put it into eloquent words to describe how much I hate it.

Do you know Tsunade-_sama_? Y'know, the blonde woman who's horrible at gambling and has the biggest tits ever? The one who could smash you into oblivion with just a finger and heal you up right again? Yeah, she's my _shishou_, the one who taught me all about her super strength, medical techniques, and how to hold my liquor. Right now, she's the biggest influence in my messed up life. Before her though, I had a team that meant the world to me… but apparently, I didn't mean enough to them.

In my world, if you want to, you can become a _shinobi_ by joining a village's Academy at like 6. You go through six years of horrifying amounts of knowledge, skills, and weapons. From there, you graduate at age 12 if you pass the test. Obviously, I passed or I wouldn't even be studying under Tsunade-_shishou_ right now but back then, I thought I just made the biggest achievement of my life. I mean, I got to be on a team with Sasuke-_kun_! …Well, reality quickly settled in.

Me, being the naïve self I was, thought that being a _kunoichi_ would be all easy-peasy. It's not. I was quickly disillusioned from a fairytale ending with Sasuke-_kun_ when I really learned how douchey he was. Needless to say, my twelve year old heart broke and then quickly hardened back into a state where being a _kunoichi_ was all I thought about. What's-his-face thought I couldn't _be_ a capable _kunoichi_ and I had decided to prove him wrong.

Studying under the world-renowned Hatake Kakashi was kind of enlightening. It showed me the bias people consciously or unconsciously show towards those gifted with a _kekkei genkai_.

At first, I thought he was just showering Sasuke with attention because of the massacre and him being without a family. But then, why not Naruto too? He's in the exact same situation as Sasuke and may be even worse off! So why didn't Naruto receive special attention?

I finally understood when we were on that mission to the Land of Waves. Sasuke activated his _Sharingan_ and Kakashi-_sensei_ revealed his matching eye. I was just a bystander on the side who thought she had an important job when I realized that important piece of information.

That was all I thought about on our way home. People with _kekkei genkai_ gain attention, whether unwanted or not. That Haku kid was obviously shunned because of his gift, though I didn't and still don't see what was wrong with it. Having that gift caused him to be very strong and that is an enviable trait in the _shinobi_ world.

The _chunin_ exams came and went with little to no fanfare. Oh wait, what am I talking about? Sand and Sound invaded our beautiful Konoha and started smashing it into itty bitty pieces. The beloved _Sandaime_ passed away due to the scourge of the lands, his own _student_, Orochimaru.

We won and Naruto made another friend. His name's Gaara and he initially wanted to kill me. I don't know what the hell happened but it's all good now. Me and him are actually pretty good friends now.

Hey, remember Orochimaru? Yeah, he planted an evil little seed in Sasuke's mind that he could become 'powerful' if he went with him. I seriously don't see how Sasuke could even contemplate that. Orochimaru's an evil sadist with child molesting tendencies. It gives me the shivers to imagine what that sick freak does in his spare time.

Anyways, something went down and Sasuke lost it. He up and left Konoha in the middle of the night so that he could join the bastard. Naruto, who always thought of Sasuke like a brother, went after him with a bunch of our classmates back in the Academy. I just kind of realized that all of us girls were left behind. Tenten from Neji and Lee's team, Ino from Shikamaru and Chouji's, Hinata from Shino's and Kiba's and me from my falling-apart group.

Needless to say, those couple of days of not knowing how our male teammates were doing kind of brought us together. Tenten was the best off since Lee was still in the village, albeit in the hospital. I was the worst off I think but that's kind of understandable. My team was always trouble despite our lucky number 7. That's irony right there.

Either way, they all eventually came back, other than Sasuke. The prick was able to get to Sound and we haven't really heard from him since.

Naruto was devastated but determined to bring him back. At that point, I didn't really care about him anymore. Tsunade was already here in the village. She got here somewhere in between the last of the _chunin_ exams and when Sasuke lost it. I think by then, I realized that Kakashi-_sensei_ wouldn't really be willing to teach me anything worthwhile. My _kunoichi_ career was on standby until I found another teacher who could teach me. Having heard of Tsuande-_shishou_'s amazing medical abilities I went up and asked her if she could teach me. She asked me if I was willing to dedicate my entire life to it, I said yes, and I never looked back.

By then, I think Naruto also realized that Kakashi wasn't going to be teaching us anymore. He told me one day that he knew a while ago that Kakashi favored Sasuke. It was hard for both of us to admit out loud that yes, Kakashi really only cared for Sasuke and not his two other prospective students. He was a lost cause then.

Naruto told me that he would be leaving the village to train with Jiraiya-_sama_, one of the legendary _Sanin._ Tsunade-_shishou_ was one and Orochimaru was the other. A light came on in my head and made me understand that all three of team 7 had run off to train under a _Sanin._ Oh how the _Kami_ like to mess with us.

From there, we all separated. Naruto left the village for around two years and I studied hard under Tsunade-_shishou_. I pushed myself above and beyond my supposed limits and I marveled at how easy a lot of the things Kakashi said were hard for me were. I honestly think he was holding us back so he could focus on Sasuke… oh who am I kidding? He really was and it still pisses me off. _Okaa-san_ and _otou-san_ tell me to let it go but I can't. It's hard when a person that's supposed to show you right from wrong can barely tell you what you're supposed to do. _Okaa-san_ just tells me that some people are like that and you have to just get passed it.

She's so amazing, _okaa-san_ is. With luscious white hair and striking deep blue eyes, Haruno Yukiko could have been a model instead of a courier _shinobi_. I don't know how _otou-san_ got her but I'm kinda glad he did. Haruno Seichii is a tall man with wavy burgundy hair and dark onyx eyes. He's also really good looking and they make a striking couple. _Otou-san_ is 187.96 cm (6' 2") tall while _okaa-san _is only 162.56 cm (5' 4") so there's a big height difference between them. _Otou-san_ can carry _okaa-san_ on one arm like she was a toddler.

We're kinda getting off topic but I really wanted to talk about my parents. They're amazing and really supported me about being a combat _kunoichi_ instead of a courier_ shinobi_ like them. With the way they coddle me, I sometimes wonder if they're my real parents. That coupled with my appearance have really made me question.

I have pink hair that's long-ish to keep up with my clans' traditions and sea glass green eyes. That's kinda normal for the Haruno family but I guess I get my height from _otou-san_ since I ended up being 172.72 cm (5' 8") and the typical Haruno genes make you kinda short like _okaa-san_. Is it sad to say that I actually checked to see if I was actually my parents' child? Well I did and I guess there isn't a need to worry anymore. I am 100% Seichii and Yukiko's child.

Getting back on topic, it's been a couple of years and I think I've grown from that naïve crybaby I once was. We've all matured a little and you know what they say, you only get better with age. Or was that only for wine…?

Anyways, Naruto hasn't come back yet and I worry for him. From his recent letter, something came up and he might not be back for another year or two. I guess the _Kamis_ just don't want what's left of team 7 to be together. I've just been taking the odd mission or two to get some excitement in my life and waiting for the moment he'll come back so we can go get Sasuke back and I can kick his scrawny little ass. But that's where we are now and where my kinda mellow life started going downhill… and fast.

-0-

_**BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BE-**__**!**_

Moan. The remains of the once beeping alarm clock were shattered all over the far wall of the bedroom and were surrounding a suspicious looking dent in said wall.

The moaning lump underneath the comforter twitched for a moment before a pink head popped up from where it was hiding underneath a pillow.

_'…watimeizit?' _was the groggy thought. Foggy green eyes slowly roved over towards the smashed clock and the time that was forever stuck there. 8.30 it said.

An angry grumble made its' way passed her lips as she rolled out of her wine red sheets and matching comforter. Landing with a dull 'THUD' on the floor, the young woman lay there for a moment. She slowly brought her arms up and raised her upper body up off the floor. Standing, she gazed blankly at the calendar that hung above her bed on the crème walls. Focusing on the little square that represented today's date, higher level thinking lazily began to form in her mind. Small incomprehensible sounds of panic echoed from her chest as a detail from yesterday was remembered.

_'Holy shit! Mission briefing! Tsunade-shishou's gonna skin me alive and hang my remains over her fireplace!'_ The young woman flailed for a brief moment before dashing around her bedroom. In around five minutes, she was dressed in a _jonin_ uniform which consisted of a black long-sleeved sweater, green flak jacket, and navy blue trousers.

Rushing into the bathroom, she tried to brush her teeth while simultaneously brushing her hair. It was a disaster and ended with toothpaste in her hair and hair in her mouth. Spitting out the disgusting wad of toothpaste, she desperately tried to rinse out her mouth. Shaking her head of the event, she grabbed a roll of bandages and proceeded to wrap her shins in bandages. With a small length of bandage, she tied the ends of her hair together and ended up with a style that looked oddly reminiscent of Neji's. Finished with that task, she bolted out of the room but not before grabbing her black _hitai-ate_ and tying it around her forehead. The ends were especially long and they trailed down the back of her head to dangle near her shoulders.

Despite her short deadline, the young woman could not help but stop in the kitchen for a brief breakfast. Spotting a yellow sticky note on the counter, she jogged over to pick it up and read.

_'Dear Forehead,_

_Didja wake up yet? I suppose you have if you're reading this note. Either way, I left for my mission earlier so I won't be back for three days at the most. Keep the house CLEAN! I don't know what the hell happened last time I was gone, but I do NOT want to find a red thong in the couch again. Do you hear me? Anyways, I made coffee and there's breakfast on the stove. Don't forget your mission briefing! We both do not want you to be suspended from the mission roster for two months again… That was hell in a basket so don't you dare forget! Oh, and good luck with your mission! Don't die!_

_With reluctant love,_

_Ino'_

"Reluctant love…?" she pouted at that before grabbing the breakfast and proceeding to devour it in ten minutes flat. Chugging the black coffee, she glanced over at the clock.

Two words. Spit. Take. The coffee flew from her mouth in a fantastic arch and splattered all over the pale yellow kitchen walls. Grimacing at the thought of cleaning that up later, she dashed into the living room to snatch at her _shuriken_ and _kunai_ holsters. Finding them, along with her black sandals, she quickly put them on.

She rushed out of the door, locked it and set the traps. Jumping over onto an adjacent rooftop, the frazzled _jonin_ continued her frantic pace towards the Hokage tower near the middle of the village. Her pace was fast, fast enough that most only saw a blur moving across the roofs.

Five minutes later, she found herself panting in front of the Hokage's double doors. Knocking firmly three times, she waited from affirmation to go in.

"Enter," a strong voice commanded. She turned a doorknob and slowly walked inside. She found herself alone in the office. Spotting the lone chair in front of Tsunade's desk, she sat herself in it. The youthful looking blonde woman glared at her.

"Sakura… you're late again," Tsunade reprimanded.

Sakura chuckled nervously. "_Gomen_, Tsunade-_shishou_. I slept in."

With one final glare, Tsunade continued. "I have a new mission for you, Sakura. We received a mission request from a client looking for a single superior _jonin_. The person in question is a rather esteemed individual and is searching for a way to travel home quickly with relatives of his. This is an A rank mission. I don't want any goof ups." She gave Sakura a specific look who just grinned.

"Who is this person, Tsunade-_shishou_?"

"You'll find out in a second but do you accept?" Sakura nodded determinedly. Smiling, Tsunade called out to someone from behind a door. "You can come out now." The door opened and out stepped a man that made Sakura's eyes nearly pop out of her head.

"_Oji-san_…?" came a small voice. It sounded somewhat like a child and said so softly that no one heard.

The man in question was standing confidently with his arms crossed over his chest which was quite the contrast to his somewhat frail appearance. He was 180.34 cm tall (5' 11") and was wearing traditional _yukata _robes in various shades of green, black, and gray. He had a full head of salt and pepper hair that was pulled into a low ponytail but with a slightly receding hairline. There were lines etched around his hard, deep blue eyes and forehead from years of scrunching up his face in deep concentration. Said eyes held the look of a seasoned leader and they gazed around the room with no emotion. When they passed over Sakura, however, they flashed with recognition. The two stared at each other for a while until Sakura broke the tense silence with a timid whisper.

"_Oji-san_…?"

"Sakura," the man said. His face softened from its' harsh lines, but still held the firmness.

"_OJI-SAN_!" Sakura yelled as she flung herself out of the chair and at the man. He was just able to open his arms to catch the tall girl. The way he moved caught the hiding ANBUs' attention. He moved with the grace of a honed fighter… He's probably a retired _shinobi_. The ANBU soundlessly took out a sharpened _kunai_ from his holster and studied the older man.

Tsunade's sharp eyes glanced over at the ANBU on guard and delicately shook her head. The man was no threat to her. Bowing his head, the ANBU put the _kunai _away but was still on guard.

Sakura muttered into his robes. She was so close to tears at the moment since she hadn't seen her grandfather in years. Can you really blame her? The last time she had seen him, he was still in the _shinobi_ trade, so she was constantly worried that he had been killed.

"_Magomusume_, we're still in the company of others," the man softly reminded her. Sakura flushed slightly and stepped away from her grandfather. He cleared his throat. "_Ohayo_. My name's Haruno Ichigo. I am Sakura's grandfather and your client. I want you to escort me along with my daughter and her husband back to our home village."

Sakura's eyes widened. _'Is it time…?'_ She sharply glanced over to her grandfather and, reading the question in her eyes, he nodded.

Closing her eyes, Sakura thought about her time in Konoha. Opening them again, her eyes were tired and resigned.

She sighed. "So be it." Tsunade's eyes narrowed at the exchange between her student and her grandfather.

_'Something's going on… and I _don't_ like it…'_ Nodding, Tsunade stamped the mission scroll before handing it over to her student.

"Be at the gates tomorrow morning at exactly 5.30 a.m., Sakura. The time span of the mission was not disclosed so you will have to ask your grandfather. _Don't_ be late."

Nodding, Sakura accepted the scroll delicately. "Good day, Tsunade-_shishou_." She led her grandfather out of the room and shut the door with a resounding finality.

Tsunade laced her hands together in front of her. "I don't like this… Something's going on… _more_ than the simple escort." She twitched her finger and the ANBU from earlier appeared kneeling before her.

"_Hai,_ _Hokage-sama_?" he asked his voice deep and inquiring.

"I want you to dig up any and all information on Haruno Ichigo and the Haruno family."

The ANBU simply nodded before disappearing once more. Tsunade sat back in her chair, her eyes still hard and questioning.

"What are you going to do, Sakura?"

-0-

Walking next to her grandfather, Sakura couldn't help but worry over what was going to happen once she reached the Haruno compound outside of Konoha. It was a daunting thought.

The walk to her parents' house was made in comfortable silence. Between the two of them, Ichigo and Sakura had a very good relationship.

They stopped in front of a cozy two story home with a well-maintained garden. Sakura knocked and turned to her grandfather.

"_Okaa-san_ and _otou-san_ will be happy to see you _oji-san._ We've all been worried since the last time we saw y-" Sakura was interrupted when a body collided with hers and sent them both tumbling towards the ground. Sakura had let her guard drop for a single moment since they were in front of her parents' home and wasn't exactly expecting her mother to tackle her into the ground.

"Oh my goodness! I can't believe you're here, _ichijo_! I haven't seen you in forever!" Yukiko gushed as she clung to her daughter's shoulder, who was still face first in the ground.

"Mmph mef mopfh," Sakura mumbled incoherently into the ground. Yukiko scrambled off of her daughter and she gasped violently when sweet air reentered her lungs.

"I LIVE!" she yelled as she continued to breathe in lungful after lungful of air.

Yukiko grinned at her dramatic daughter and dusted herself off. She and Seichii bowed to Ichigo.

"Come in, come in! It's a relief to see you, _otou-san_!" Yukiko said as she ushered them all into the house. Sakura followed and sat herself down on the _tatami_ floors in front of the _kotatsu_. Seichii and Ichigo also sat around the low table while Yukiko bustled around the kitchen fixing snacks and tea.

The three at the _kotatsu_ engaged in small conversation, mainly Sakura and Ichigo, mostly about current _shinobi_ affairs as they waited for Yukiko.

"So… what is this about, _otou-san_?" Yukiko asked after she settled herself in place. Ichigo was silent for a moment as he gently sipped at his tea. Sakura reached for a mandarin orange and started peeling it as her snack.

Ichigo finally glanced up into his daughter's eyes that were oh so similar to his own. "It is time." It was all he said and it was all they needed. Seichii's eyes closed as a breath escaped him. Yukiko stared in slight shock.

"I-is it?"

Blue eyes stared hard into hers as a lightening eyebrow rose.

"I just wasn't expecting it to be so soon, _otou-san_." Ichigo shook his head.

"Sakura will hopefully be my successor. It _must_ be now so she can become used to this gift and start to understand the ways of the clan."

Seichii spoke for the first time in a rumbling baritone. "I thought the clan was still debating about who would be clan head?"

Salt and pepper hair fluttered when Ichigo shook his head again. "Yes, but they want all participants in the compound."

It was silent except for the small sounds of the peeling of Sakura's orange. She popped one in her mouth and chewed slowly before speaking.

"I am going."

Yukiko shot up from the _kotatsu_. "I forbid it! Sakura, do you _realize_ how dangerous this is? This isn't some game! You could _die_ if something went wrong like so many of our other clan members did!"

Sakura sighed before turning green eyes up to her mother who had tears brimming in her eyes.

"_Okaa-san…_ Do you think I don't know? Momo would've died had I not been there to stabilize her heart. There are so many risks to undergoing the procedure that so many of us do not even _think_ about it. And those who do take the chance, like Momo, would die unless there was someone there to fix what went wrong. But I realize that I _have_ to if I want to take the mantle of leadership in our clan. Would you rather have one of the other cousins be in control of everyone? Someone who doesn't have as much experience as I do?"

The tears in Yukiko's eyes became too much to hold and they spilled over. A sob broke through her lips at the thought of her baby girl dying. She collapsed to her knees and let the cries out.

With a sad smile, Sakura moved over towards her mother and held her as she cried. Seichii and Ichigo maintained a silence as they watched mother and daughter.

When Yukiko was done, she was exhausted from her crying jag. Seichii reached over, plucked Yukiko out of Sakura's arms, and settled her by his side. She sagged against him.

Sakura stood. "_Oji-san_, I am going to go home and pack. I suppose I should bring only a couple set of clothes since my entire traditional wardrobe is at the compound?"

Ichigo glanced at her from watching his daughter. He nodded.

She leaned over to peck her father's cheek and brush her mother's hair out of her face.

"I will see you all tomorrow morning at 5.15 and then we'll set out."

There was a silence in the air when Sakura left.

-0-

* * *

><p>These are the translations of Japanese words throughout the story, in the order that they appeared in. Hopefully I got them all.<p>

_-sama - _it is mainly used to refer to people of much higher rank than oneself

_shishou_ - it is a Japanese title used to refer to or address teachers or masters

_shinobi - _a covert agent or mercenary; uses espionage, sabotage, infiltration, and assassination, as well as open combat. Basically, a ninja

_-kun_ - used by persons of senior status in addressing or referring to those of junior status, or by anyone when addressing or referring to male children or male teenagers. It can also be used by girls when addressing a male they are emotionally attached to or have known for a long time

_kunoichi_ - a female _shinobi_ i.e. female ninja

_kekkei genkai_ - (bloodline limit) abilities passed down genetically in _shinobi_ clans

_Sharingan_ - a genetic eye technique that naturally occurs in Uchiha clan members: instantly memorizes and replicates any movement it has seen which means they can memorize handsigns/movements for _jutsus_, grants the user increased clarity of perception which allows them to track and predict the movements and actions of fast-moving objects, a brand of scenarios that suggests actions and thoughts to the opponent which acts as an effective way to produce amazing _genjutstus_ or implant memories

_-sensei_ - title used to refer to or address teachers, professors, professionals, and other figures of authority

_chunin_ - _shinobi_ who are qualified to watch over and guide other _shinobi_. They have reached a leverl of maturity that primarily consists of leadership skills and tactical prowess.

_Sandaime_ - the third Hokage; the longest-ruling Hokage

_Sanin_ - the Three Legendary Sanin _shinobi_ who consist of Tsunade, Orochimaru, and Jiraiya. They all originated in Konoha and were taught under the _Sandaime_

_Kami - _word for spirits, natural forces, or essence in the Shinto faith; sometimes translated as 'god' or 'deity'

_okaa-san_ - mother

_otou-san_ - father

_-san_ - the most commonplace honorific; closest English equivalents would be 'Mr' 'Miss' 'Mrs' or 'Ms'; universally added to a person's name

_jonin - _generally highly experienced _shinobi_ with great individual skill who serve as military captains; sometimes assigned as _sensei_ to a _genin_ team

_hitai-ate - _basically, your average forehead protector; headband

_shuriken - _commonly known as 'throwing stars', they are concealed weapons that are generally used for throwing, and sometimes stabbing or slashing

_kunai_ - commonly portrayed as a knife that is used for throwing as well as stabbing; it has a grip that could also be used in hand-to-hand combat more readily than a shuriken

_gomen_ - "I'm sorry" or "Sorry"; it is a rather informal version

_oji-san_ - grandpa, or also 'male senior-citizen'

_yukata_ - a casual summer kimono usually made of cotton

ANBU - _**An**satsu Senjutsu Tokushu **Bu**tai_; an organization of assassination squads that serves directly under the village's leader

_magomusume_ - granddaughter

_ohayo_ - "Good morning"

_hai_ - "yes"

_ichijo_ - daughter

_tatami - _type of mat used as a flooring material in traditional Japanese-style rooms

_kotatsu - _a low, wooden table frame covered by a _futon_ or heavy blanket, upon which a table top sits. Underneath is a heat source, often built into the table itself

So, how's the revamped version? Tell me about it and your opinions so I can know if I'm actually doing something right... Anyways, happy reading!

Peace~

-h3rshy


	2. The Journey

A/N: So it has been a month and now I'm posting the second chapter to this story. I hope it wasn't too long of a wait since I had to keep proofreading everything. Either way, let's get on with the story.

* * *

><p>-0-<p>

Chapter 2

The Journey

The next morning at 5.10, Sakura was already out of her home and trotting down the streets of Konoha. She was grumbling grouchily at having to be up so early and the fact that she wouldn't be seeing everyone from Konoha for a very long time. Seeing that she wouldn't be home when Ino got back to their shared apartment, Sakura left her a note that she would be gone for an indefinite amount of time.

She reached her parents' home at the time she said she would be there. A small smirk crossed her lips then.

_'Heh… ain't I awesome? I got here at the time I said I would be!'_ She snickered a little as she knocked on the door.

It opened to reveal her grandfather dressed in a battle _yukata _of dark green and black. It was slightly loose with a black muscle shirt underneath. Salt and pepper hair was pulled back again and he looked more youthful than ever. So much so that you would have a hard time believing he was a grandfather. Hanging at his side was a finely crafted _katana_.

The scabbard was completely black with the white Haruno clan circle painted on it. The hilt was a similar black with white wrapping. From a regular glimpse, the sword was elegant yet simple. The blade itself was more remarkable as it gleamed in the light from the constant care and was as sharp as the day it was crafted.

"_Oji-san… _You brought Akio…" Sakura murmured, Akio being the name of the _katana_. It was named after the very first known Haruno who had undergone the procedure and lived. There's a special story about how that came to be but that's not exactly important. All anyone needs to know is that Akio is passed down from clan leader to clan leader.

Sakura herself knew that she could be the next leader but that doesn't mean that she's prepared to face the possible representation of her future responsibility.

Ichigo nodded before ushering Sakura into the home. Like yesterday, she seated herself at the _kotatsu_ while she waited for her parents. Despite Yukiko's reaction the day before, the both of them were coming along and would be watching over the procedure.

Seichii looked up from his mug of black coffee that he was nursing in his hand. He was dressed in simple black trousers, dark blue long-sleeved shirt, flak jacket, and black sandals. His hair fell into his eyes as Seichii and Yukiko never received a _hitai-ate _when they entered the village. They didn't want to be _shinobi_ when they raised a child.

Sakura's father's eyes were tired and she guessed that he had been up all night thinking about everything.

She walked up to her father who stood up. Looking up into his worried eyes, Sakura hugged him tightly around the middle.

"I'm gonna be all right _otou-san_."

He rested a large hand on her head. "You don't know that Sakura-_chan_. You don't know if something is going to go wrong."

Pulling back, Sakura looked up at him with a large grin. "Yeah I do. I know I'm gonna make it 'cause I'm an awesome _shinobi_ like that. We're gonna make it through this and you and _okaa-san_ would've worried for nothing."

Giving a tired smile, Seichii just shook his head. Yukiko walked in at that moment and she smiled at the father and daughter pair.

Sakura glanced over at her mother. She was wearing a simple gold sleeveless top with black knee length shorts. Black sandals graced her feet and her luscious white hair was pulled back into a tight braid.

Both of Sakura's parents were sporting their old _kunai_ and _shuriken_ holsters that they dug up from the confines of their closet.

"Let's get this show on the road!" she said and the four of them smiled tiredly. And so they set off. Not knowing that halfway through their journey, new and old faces would show up with a grand surprise…

-0-

The family group was traveling along a dirt packed road in the middle-of-no-where south _Hi no Kuni_. They were approximately half way through their four day long journey.

Sakura and Seichii were leading the group, animatedly talking about strategies and whatnot. After them was Ichigo and Yukiko who were just catching up with each other and everything that had been happening in the clan.

There was the faintest rustle in the bushes. Everyone tensed, waiting for an unknown enemy to appear and to start chucking _kunai_ at the experienced group. A few moments later, a young chipmunk darted out of the bushes and scurried up an oak tree on the other side of the road. The tense postures were held a second longer, but were dissipating quickly.

"Phew!" Sakura exclaimed. "I thought that was a rogue _shinobi_ for a sec-"

She didn't finish the world. A figure had suddenly appeared in the sky, falling down at a rapid pace, and landed squarely on her back, causing her to face plant into the dirt.

"MMPHF!"Sakura muttered into the dirt when the figure dug a black, knee-high boot into her back.

It was a woman with silver-blue hair and light violet eyes set in an elfin face. A small scar between her straight dainty nose and full pink lips lent her face a mischievous air. Because of the fact that she was small and petite it made her seem somewhat pixie-like.

The woman was wearing a dark blue sleeveless, Chinese styled shirt with golden embroidery curling all around. She had black trousers that were tucked into the very boots digging into Sakura's prone form. The typical _shinobi_ holsters were strapped properly on her lithe form. A faded black ribbon was wrapped around her neck.

Silver bell bracelets jangled from each wrist as she applauded herself. A grin stretched her lips.

"Well done, Momo! Yet another fantabulous entrance!" her tinkling voice said as she laughed softly.

A distinctly masculine sounding sigh floated to everyone's ears. It was deep yet filled with amusement and love.

"You could have just walked up, love. You didn't need to pummel that girl into the ground."

The male walked onto the road. He was tall, with dark hair and lighter eyes. A loving smile caressed his face and even a blind man could tell he was handsome.

He was dressed in the usual sandals, black trousers, and _shinobi _holsters. However, he also had on a dark burgundy sleeveless turtleneck that showed off his toned arms. Plus, the deadly looking extra-wide _katana, _which seemed oddly reminiscent of Zabuza's, on his back was nothing to laugh at either.

'Momo' pouted at the male. "Aw c'mon Vaith! You can't say that after how I came in!"

'Vaith', as the man was called, smiled indulgently. "I agree but there was no need to do that. I'm sure your relatives would like it even if you just walked up to them."

Momo's eyes brightened up at the mention of her relatives. She trotted up to Yukiko and Seichii and hugged them gently.

"I missed you guys…" She pulled back and grinned at them before turning to Ichigo and bowed at the waist.

"_Ohayo_, _oji-san_."

Ichigo smiled softly. "_Ohayo_, Momo."

The woman straightened up and turned towards Sakura, who had finally gotten herself out of the hole. She gasped at the familiar face.

"Sakura-_chan_!" She ran and tackled her to the ground. Sakura groaned at once again being bear-hugged so forcefully.

"I missed you, Sakura-_chan_," Momo whispered into her cousin's ear.

"And I you," Sakura murmured back. Momo pulled back.

Yukiko came up to them with her hands on her hips.

"Haruno Momo! Just _who_ is this strapping young man?" She pointed at Vaith who was scratching his head sheepishly.

Momo moved over to stand by Vaith who swung an arm around her shoulders.

"This is Takahara Vaith, _hakubo-san_. He's my fiancé!" She held up a necklace, on which hung a ring. A sapphire was surrounded by small diamonds on a band of white gold.

Yukiko squealed and ran over to Momo and hugged her again. Sakura, who was slightly uncomfortable with initiating physical contact, just kind of stood there and smirked.

"Ooh! I'm so happy! I _told _you you'd find the right guy!"

Momo laughed. "Yeah well… After I kicked the last guy in the crotch so hard he couldn't see straight for a day," Insert collective male wincing and 'oohs'. "I thought I never would. Then _he_," She jabbed a thumb at Vaith. "Shows up a week later as a brother to a distant cousin's wife and I have to show him around. We hit if off from there but we had a rocky start, mind you. I couldn't _stand_ him at all."

Vaith pouted and wrapped an arm around her waist. "Nah ah! You were just playin' hard-to-get!" He nuzzled her neck and she jokingly ignored him, but the escaped giggle ruined it.

"Yes, well. That was two years ago. Anyway," she looked at Sakura, the only 'combat Konoha' _shinobi_. "We're here to accompany everyone to the compound. The old clan geezers were getting worried."

"Be more respectful!" Ichigo scolded.

Momo shrugged. "_Oji-san_, why should I? They don't even care about any of the lesser clan members. They didn't even acknowledge Vaith until he sparred with me in front of them. Plus, I know you don't like them either."

Vaith put a hand on her head. "We should get going. We wasted enough time here."

So the formation changed a bit. Sakura and Momo were in the front, then Yukiko and Vaith, and finally Seichii and Ichigo.

"So Momo… What have you been up to?" Knowing her cousin, she was probably all over the place.

"Oh, you know the usual. I'm one of the officers in our squadrons so I get to lead a couple of our relatives around. They are younger than us so I don't know if you'd remember them…"

Sakura hummed.

"So, Sakura. You got an other yet?" Momo asked slyly. Sakura chocked on the argon in the air.

"Wh-why would you ask that?" she questioned. A shrug of petite shoulders was her answer.

"We're having two weddings. A Western styled one and a private clan one. You are invited to both. At the Western one, you need a partner. Mandatory. Plus, I'm getting _married_! You should _at least_ have someone by now!"

Sakura ignored the last part. "Why do that? The two weddings thing, I mean."

"The Western one is everybody, like friends and stuff outside of the clan. The private one is just for clan members. Y'know, since so many of us Harunos are such emos and don't like to socialize."

"Huh…" Sakura muttered.

"The mandatory date thing is so that everyone will have a dance partner and not feel lonely at the reception. It's my wedding! I want _everybody_ to feel happy! And not just 'cause of the alcohol!"

She knew that it wasn't exactly polite but Sakura smirked as she tuned out her cousin and her wedding gossip. '_Okaa-san can handle everything_.' Glancing discretely behind them, Sakura took the time to study her beloved cousin's fiancé.

'Takahara Vaith' was way taller than her cousin. He seemed to be the quiet and serious type that was the complete opposite of Momo… but seeing him laughing with Yukiko, that thought was thrown away. And besides, Momo wouldn't have even _talked_ to him if he was quiet. She goes for the funny ones, anyways. His hair was a dark, dark brown that spilled over his forehead and was scruffy to say the least. It was like he just rolled out of bed. His eyes were a pleasing mix of hazel brown and green. It was almost as if his eyes couldn't choose between the two colors. All in all, Momo sure did pick a looker, like all Haruno women do.

Sakura looked over to her still rambling cousin and smiled before gently picking Momo up. Getting the idea, and ignoring Vaith's concerned look, Momo crawled around until she was situated on Sakura's back, piggy-back style. The older adults smiled at the sight since it brought back old memories of when the two were younger.

Continuing to walk, the rosette glanced back at her cousin. "I know that my opinion doesn't really matter at this point but I'm giving it anyways. I approve of your marriage."

Momo grinned widely. "It doesn't matter what you say, your opinion was one of the most important ones for me! You're basically my sister, never mind the face that my mom and your mom were siblings." Sakura sobered for a moment at the thought of her aunt before continuing.

"I'm happy for you, Momo. But I have a question. When is the wedding?"

Momo giggled a little. "Ah… well. About that… it's one of the things me and Vaith still haven't worked out. I mean, he just proposed to me two weeks ago. I'm still on cloud 9 because this wonderful man wants to spend the rest of our lives together. I think I have a right to be happy and _then_ worry about all that stuff later.

"We were planning on having the wedding in the fall when all of the leaves are that pretty shade of brown and red, y'know? 'Cause that's the season that _okaa-san_ liked…" She trailed off into a sad silence. Sakura's heart constricted as the thought of Kimiko came back. Momo's mother, and Sakura's aunt, had died a couple years back. She was Momo's role model and it basically killed her inside when her favorite person passed away. So having her wedding during her favorite season would be Momo's way of honoring her.

Sakura turned her head and kissed Momo's cheek. "I'm sure that _shukubo-san_ would be very happy for you. She's gonna be smiling down at you on your wedding day, wishing you the best of luck on the road of being a wife."

Momo smiled and rubbed at her eyes until they were red.

"Thanks Sakura-_chan_."

-0-

They were approximately two hours away from the compound, which was in northern _Cha no Kuni_. The group had passed the borders a while ago and Sakura had shown her mission scroll to the guards, one of whom was a Haruno. Said guard had nodded imperceptibly to Ichigo before they were ushered on.

Since they were so close to the secured compound, there have been random scouts they encountered the closer they got to the compound. In the Haruno security system, there are rings surrounding the central compound. There are 6 rings in all. At the beginning of the first ring, there are multiple Haruno guards, one of whom they met at the border. The first ring is the first layer of protection and it is there so that they can weed out outsiders from the Harunos living outside of the compound. The next couple of rings are just more layers of protection, each one becoming more stringent than the last. They are the 'barrier' between any and all opposition to the compound. Should anyone make it passed the fourth ring, and they are not a Haruno, by blood or by marriage, they are killed without question and few are brought in for questioning.

If anyone should make it passed all six rings, the Harunos who have acquired the _kekkei genkai_ will be forced deeper into the compound where they will one by one commit suicide and have their bodies burned. _No one_ outside of the Haruno blood family must know of the ability.

The Haruno compound itself was made out of a couple of districts, to make it easier for the large, country-like compound. The lower district is the _kenshu ka _where all _shinobi_ learn and train. The middle districts are the _ju takuchi _and the _hankagai_. These are for civilian and _shinobi_ housing and shopping. The upper district holds the main house where the head family and the upper echelon of the family reside.

The family group had finally reached the inner sixth ring when they were met with an escort team. All were dressed in the colors of the Haruno: dark green, black, and grey with a startling white circle somewhere. The group was guided to the armory where any and all weapons that were brought in were checked through by two expert weaponry masons.

After, they were guided to a _rotenburo_ where the males and females separated to be checked and then given a bath.

Sakura sighed as her stiff muscles relaxed in the hot water of the outdoor _onsen_. Yukiko and Momo were sitting across from her with similar looks of serenity on their faces. The amenities were sparse as this was an 'outsiders' _onsen_ and not built for comfort. A more luxurious one was deeper in the compound and served all those who bear the Haruno name.

"I forgot how strict the security is at the compound…" Sakura commented as she slipped further into the water but stopped before her nose could go under.

"That's right. It has been a while since we have been to the compound," Yukiko agreed. Momo was silent as she had fallen asleep amid the hot water.

The three were inside the water for a few more minutes before they were called out to be dressed. There were groans all around but they stood anyway. Grabbing a towel, Sakura was about to wrap it around her body when she was stopped by a delicate hand. Looking over, she realized it was Yukiko who had stopped her.

"Wha-" she couldn't finish because Momo slapped a hand over her mouth.

Yukiko's lower lip trembled slightly. "What happened to you, Sakura-_chan_?"

Sakura glanced down to see what could be upsetting her mother so much. At first there was nothing she could see, just a long and lean body, with some pretty good muscle definition. Her breasts weren't large enough to brag about and her hips were lean instead of wide. A waist that should be tucked in and sweet was there, just not as feminine as it should be because of the hard working out she did to keep in shape as a _shinobi_.

She had to look past that to find what shocked her mother. It was all of the scars that she harbored all over her body. Long and thin, small and thick, gaping holes with tight scar tissue, and even four claw marks that ran down her left thigh. There were all types of scars that marred her body and she was proud of each and every one of them.

Looking at her mother again, a soft proud shine was in her eyes instead of shame. "These are my scars, _okaa-san_. Although there may be many of them, they are each a badge of honor that I carry with pride. They show how much I want to live and how much I have overcome in my life."

Yukiko tried valiantly to hold in her cries. _'Sakura-chan's grown up so much… How can I not be proud of her?'_ She rushed over to hug her daughter tightly.

"I'm very proud of you, _ichijo_."

Sakura smiled softly and waited for her mother to let go. She wrapped the towel around her body and waited for everyone else to do the same before walking into the dressing room.

There were two women's _kimonos_ that were in the color of the Haruno family with all of the necessary garments and one black one _kamon montsuki_ with striped black and white _hakama_. Sitting on top of the _montsuki_ was a white _naga-juban_. Sakura smirked at the _montsuki_ pile.

_'I guess they remembered that I hate wearing women's kimono and would rather have pants…'_

Yukiko watched as her daughter expertly slipped on the _naga-juban_, then the black _montsuki_, and finally the _hakama._ Momo and Yukiko had finished when Sakura ducked underneath the bench to find the fallen _obi._ Grabbing it, she did everything needed to have the _obi_ end up tying in the back. Taking the length of bandage from earlier, she tied it higher up this time, just below her neck and brought the length over to hang over her left shoulder and to dangle near her chest.

Momo spotted the small pile of _tabi _and proceeded to pass out a pair to each of them.

Sakura stood back up and her back cracked in three different places. She groaned before doing a few stretches in place to loosen her tight muscles.

When all was done, they stepped out of the dressing room and were handed pairs of two teeth _geta_ sandals.

"I hate _geta_…" Momo whispered to Sakura as they slipped them on. The rosette nodded slightly before offering her arm to Yukiko, as she was her mother.

"Let's go see if all of them are done yet, yes?"

Sakura led them out of the women's side of the _rotenburo _and into the main lobby area to find Seichii, Ichigo, and Vaith standing there in outfits similar to Sakura although Ichigo and Seichii had more _kamon_ than her.

Ichigo smirked at seeing his granddaughter wearing men's _hakama_ and _montsuki_.

"Sakura, if you dress like this every day, I might have to call you _magomusuko _instead of _magomusume._"

"Stop joking, _oji-san_, or someone might take you seriously and think that I'm a boy." They all shared a laugh before the gravity of the situation settled in.

Ichigo sighed before his face hardened over again. "Come. You must meet with the Elders to discuss your procedure, _magomusume_."

Sakura nodded and stepped up to walk to the side and slightly behind of him. Everyone else fell into line with Yukiko and Seichii behind them and then Momo and Vaith as the last ones.

They exited the _rotenburo_ and started heading off towards the main house. Everyone around them bowed and watched with slightly amazed eyes as Sakura took up the mantle of the next clan head right in front of their eyes. Many agreed that there couldn't be a better participant in the running of the next Haruno leader while a few others disagreed with the notion that the girl hadn't been in the compound for most of her life and doesn't know the way of life here.

Hearing the whispers around her, Sakura straightened to her full height and her eyes hardened over, much like Ichigo's almost always were. From behind, Yukiko sniffled softly at how different her daughter already seemed.

Reaching the main house, Sakura closed her eyes and breathed in deeply. The situation finally settled into her head. Walking into that building could spell her death. Was it really worth it?

_'No. I am prepared for this. I _will_ make it through the procedure and I _will_ become the best clan leader the Harunos have and will ever see.'_

She let the breath out and opened her eyes. Determination was shining in those bottomless green eyes and a persistence that shocked many glowed from within.

"Let's do this."

-0-

* * *

><p>Japanese Terms Dictionary (p.s. All terms from previous chapters will not be re-explained):<p>

_katana - _a curved, slender, single edged Japanese sword

-_chan_ - is used for babies, young children, grandparents and teenage girls. It may also be used towards cute animals, lovers, close friends, or any youthful woman

_Hi no Kuni_ - Country of Fire; Konoha is located in this country

_hakubo_ - an aunt older than one's parent

_shukubo_ - an aunt younger than one's parent

_Cha no Kuni_ - Country of Tea

_kenshu ka - _training section

_ju takuchi_ - housing district, residential district

_hankagai - _shopping district

_rotenburo -_ outside bath or _onsen_

_onsen_ - hot springs

_kimono - _a Japanese traditional garment; T-shaped, straight-lined robes worn so that the hem falls to the ankle, with attached collar and long, wide sleeves

_kamon_ - Japanese emblems used to decorate and identify an individual or family

_monstuki_ - _kimono_ with one, three, or five _kamon_ on the back, chest, and shoulders

_hakama_ - a type of traditional Japanese clothing; tied at the waist and fall to around the ankles; worn over a _kimono_; 2 types, divided and undivided (for the sake of the story, all _hakama_ mentioned are divided)

_naga-juban_ - an under _kimono_

_obi_ - a sash for traditional Japanese dress and part of _kimono _outfits

_tabi - _traditional Japanese socks; ankle-high and with a seperation between the big toe and other toes; worn with _zori, geta, _and other thonged footwear

_geta - _traditional footwear that resemble clogs and flip-flops; a kind of sandal with an elevated wooden base held onto the foot with a fabric thong to keep the foot well above the ground

_magomusuko - _grandson

How is it going so far? I would still love to hear your feedback so reviews are welcome. Happy reading!

Peace~

-h3rshy


	3. The Procedure

**Disclaimer:** I would like to first start out by stating that I, h3rshy, do _not_ in fact own the series Naruto and all rights and creative genius go to Kishimoto Masashi. I only play around in and try to build crappy, structurally unsound sandcastles on the beach that he owns/built himself.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 3<strong>_

_**The Procedure**_

_'Tick.' 'Tock.' 'Tick.' 'Tock.'_

The sound of the ticking clock grated on Sakura's nerves as she sat in front of the elders. She was sitting in the traditional _seiza _position with her hands folded in her lap, back ramrod straight, and her eyes pointedly looking forward and not nervously moving about. Her _hakama _and _montsuki _were straightened pristinely while her semi-loose ponytail hung over her left shoulder.

The Elders, all old and wrinkly, were sitting together at a half-circle table, the flat end facing Sakura. They were discussing the pros and cons of letting Sakura go through the procedure and how that would benefit her being the next clan head. They were also going through the other possibilities of clan heads, should the procedure fail and Sakura wouldn't make it.

From where she was sitting, Elder Kasumi was all for it. Her grey-blue eyes were sparkling with excitement at the prospect of having new blood as the leader as her withered old hand slammed down onto the table with startling force.

Elder Manami, however, was against having Sakura as new clan head simply because she had another X chromosome rather than a Y. She felt that women are more suited to being at home and watching over the children rather than having any mantle of leadership. Her sharp gold eyes were glaring at Kasumi for her opinion.

Elder Hiroshi didn't have much of a stance in this battle. Bored saphire eyes roved over Sakura's tense form and the other Elder's spirited faces. Platinum blonde hair, so pale you couldn't tell if there was any white at all, spilled over his shoulder and spread over the table.

The final Elder, Elder Takumi, was sitting peacefully and listening to the other's opinions. Dull orange eyes took in their positions before adding his own in a quiet and calm tone. He didn't see much harm in letting Sakura take the procedure, as there will be a medic on hand during the entire time.

Having made up their minds, Elder Takumi stood slowly and descended the stairs from the platform where the table was sitting. He gradually made his way to stand in front of Sakura's still form.

His eyes took in the way she barely moved a muscle, even when he was in a position to strike at her vulnerability. Approval shined in his eyes when she stayed as still as a _bonsai _tree.

"At ease, Sakura." His scratchy voice echoed around the empty room. Taking the initiative, Sakura relaxed minutely, still not looking up.

Takumi walked slowly around her as he began speaking. "We have decided on the best possible course to take." He stopped speaking for a moment when a strong coughing fit overtook him. The old man recovered fairly quickly although he was slower than before in his circling. "In the light of all of your accomplishments and your current physical condition, we have decided to allow you to partake in the procedure."

At the approval to allow her to go ahead in the procedure, the breath she wasn't aware she was holding let itself out quietly.

_'Finally… I can go on with the procedure and hopefully be done with it tomorrow afternoon…'_

Elder Kasumi got to her feet. "We will start preparing you for the procedure in two hours. You are also advised to prepare for it also."

"Meet Sho in the front rooms two hours from now," Elder Hiroshi commanded in his trademark bored tone.

Elder Manami sniffed delicately before helping Elder Hiroshi to his feet. "You are dismissed Sakura."

Sakura stayed seated while the Elders exited the room. Each one, other than Manami, pat her on the head and whispered good lucks.

When they had all gone, she let out a breath of relief before tipping over to her right to sprawl on the ground. Her legs had lost all feeling about a half hour ago and the feeling of blood rushing back was too painful.

She lay there quietly as she waited for her legs to stop tingling. Five minutes later, Sakura slowly got to her feet. Brushing out her clothing, she hobbled over to the entrance and stepped out into the hallway. Looking to her left, Sakura gazed over one of the many mini gardens on the main houses' estate.

Standing there for a few more seconds, just to get a feel of the moment, Sakura started down the _roka_. She continued down an interior hallway, no longer bordered by open space, and headed towards one of the interior rooms in the main house. She passed by a few other clan members and nodded at them before continuing on.

Reaching a certain _fusuma_, Sakura slid open the door and walked quietly into the spacious tea room. Seated around a large _kotatsu_ were Ichigo, Yukiko, Seichii, Vaith, and Momo. Sakura took a seat in between her parents and downed the cup of tea that was passed over to her.

Curious looks were tossed at her but she'd rather relax a little first. Popping a tea cake in her mouth, she chewed slowly, letting the tension mount before speaking.

"The Elder Council has agreed to let me go forward with the procedure."

Momo dropped her piece of _mochi _into her cup of tea. It made a quiet splash as the liquid sloshed over the rim and spilled across the _kotatsu_ table top. "R-really?"

Putting her teacup down, Sakura nodded. There was quiet in the room. It was no time for celebrating. Festivities could come if Sakura made it through the procedure. Right now, it was a time for remembrances and quiet family bonding time.

* * *

><p>The next two hours passed in quiet as the clock steadily ticked towards seven. Yukiko was sniffling by six and was full out sobbing 30 minutes later. Seichii had adopted an almost pained look on his face and was constantly reaching out to place his hand on top of Sakura's head. Ichigo sat stone still and kept calculating the chances of Sakura coming out alive and well. Vaith and Momo hadn't separated since the six o'clock mark. Although Vaith only just recently got to know her, he was praying for Sakura's survival while Momo was constantly holding Sakura's hand in a tight grip.<p>

Sakura herself had entered a state of calm when the clock struck six thirty and was meditating for the past thirty minutes. At 6.53, Sakura hauled herself to her feet and headed towards the _fusuma_. She stopped when her hand was on the handle and turned back towards everyone.

"I love you all." Was all she said before she slid open the _fusuma_ and stepped out into the hallway. She stood for a moment before heading purposefully towards one of the front rooms.

Clan members who had heard that she was going to undergo the procedure brushed by her with a parting good luck or a firm hand on her shoulder. She nodded at each and every one before continuing on.

Stopping in front of the front room entrance, she knocked firmly before sliding the _shoji_ open and stepping in. Kneeling on the middle of the _tatami_ covered floor was a young man, maybe a year or two younger than her. He had glowing gold eyes set in a boyishly handsome face with straight black hair that hung around his visage.

"Sho?"

"Sakura?"

With that, Sho stood and guided Sakura out of the main house. They walked around the compound before reaching the family's _rotenburo_. He led her inside and into a private dressing room.

"Please undress and wait for an attendant." He left without another word.

Shrugging, Sakura slowly took off her _hakama, obi, montsuki, naga-juban, _and _tabi_. She quickly stripped off her underwear and unwrapped the bandages from around her chest and from around her hair.

She was naked barely a second when a young woman stepped in. She seemed like the twin of Sho, with gold eyes and black hair, as she introduced herself as Chika. Ushering her into the private spring, Chika pushed Sakura into the water.

When the rosette was thoroughly soaked, the younger girl lathered her hair with shampoo that smelled like the forest during a storm. Digging her fingers into Sakura's scalp, Chika helped relax the slowly tensing girl into a boneless blob.

Using a special soap, Chika helped wash Sakura's body free of all of the 'impurities' that gathered on her form. She urged her to eat a chunk of what looked like chocolate to help renew her _chakra_ reserves.

After the soothing bath, Sakura was pushed out of the water and back into the original dressing room. There was another set of clothes sitting where her old ones were. She scuttled over and looked over the set. It was a pair of plain black _hakama_, a plain black_ montsuki, _a glaringly bright white _naga-juban, obi, _and plain _tabi_. Next to them were a simple pair of underwear, a roll of bandages, and a pair of two teeth _geta_.

She wrapped her chest in bandages and slipped on the underwear. The white _naga-juban_ was next followed by the _montsuki_ and _hakama_. The _obi _was tied simply and the _tabi_ were pulled on after along with the _geta_. Sakura brushed out her hair once, twice, and then tied a length of bandage around her hair at the back of her neck. She hung the length over her left shoulder and then stretched her arms up above her head.

Sho came in soon after and looked her over before nodding. He turned and headed out of the _rotenburo_, not waiting for Sakura. She jogged to catch up and by then, they had reached the main building of where the procedure would take place.

He turned around. "I cannot guide you from here. There is one single hallway when you enter those doors. Follow it all the way to the main room. It is large and you cannot miss it. Stop there and wait for the Elders. They will tell you what to do from there."

Sakura nodded before opening the doors to step into the long hallway. The doors closed ominously behind her with a thump and the light sconces flared to life. Breathing in the musty air, she was reminded of one of the times she helped Naruto chase Sasuke around one of those Sound bases.

Shaking her head, Sakura walked on through the hallway. It was a daunting quiet, filled with the whispers of clan members before her. Each said something different but all carried a general message: _'Be careful'_.

* * *

><p>The main room came up in front of her after ten minutes of steady walking. Stepping in slightly, she gazed about herself in wonder. The ceiling was high and covered in glyphs that barely anyone could understand nowadays. There were the occasional sconces lining the otherwise empty room. At the other end, there sat a platform, much like the meeting room in the main house. Four heavily decorated chairs sat on top and in each one sat an Elder. There was a single man standing to the right of the Elders and Sakura inferred that he was to be her medic for the procedure.<p>

Sakura slowly approached the Elders before stopping at a table that she hadn't seen earlier. There were shackles at the spots where raised arms and stretched legs would be. She gulped at the sight.

_'What the hell have I gotten myself into…?'_ She could answer her own question. This was the procedure, the thing that could unlock her dormant _kekkei genkai_ but could also kill her within minutes.

The medic stepped off of the platform and headed towards her. He motioned towards the table as he readied any possible materials needed.

She did as gestured and placed herself onto the table. The medic reached over and closed each shackle and then added a pulse of _chakra_ to each for insured hold.

"Without _chakra_, you won't be able to escape before the procedure is done."

The medic nodded his head towards the Elders before moving back towards the platform. Elder Takumi stood and with him was a large dusty tome that seemed centuries old.

"We will begin Sakura. At first, you will not feel anything but do not become complacent. The pain will build and soon become unbearable. Remember, this will go on for hours so brace yourself."

At Sakura's nod, he cracked the tome open to the first page. Forming a handsign, _chakra_ gathered into his hand. He built it into a crackling entity. Slamming his hand onto the page, the words roared to life. The other Elders also added their own _chakra_ as the glowing grew harsher and harsher. They all whispered a single word that echoed in Sakura's blank mind.

"_Mosha…_"

Sakura didn't see any of that. A low humming sound had started ringing in her ears the moment Elder Takumi laid _chakra_ to book. Her head whipped side to side as she frantically searched for the origins of the sound. She found nothing, however the humming was growing louder and formed itself into incomprehensible mumbling that took on a slow cadence. It almost sounded like chanting. The shackles holding her in place began to glow in time with the glowing of the tome. Sakura pulled at the shackles but the medic was right. They wouldn't budge.

She hissed in pain when the shackles slowly began to heat up, sending little shocks of electricity through her body. Soon enough, they too started to emit a chanting sound as the glyphs from the ceiling presented themselves on the metal bindings.

The muscles in her arms and legs began to painfully pull and contract as the small shocks of electricity escalated into a constant seething pain. Large bolts of, what she now realized them as, _chakra_ tore across her body and set every nerve ending and her whole _chakra_ network ablaze. The feeling was absolutely unbearable as it felt like each and every _chakra_ channel was being ripped apart and rebuilt again and again and again.

"I can take this, I can take this…" she hissed through clenched teeth. She willed her mind to become blank, to block out all of the pain but it was such a hard task… Wouldn't it be better if she just gave into sweet bliss…? Thoughts of her mother and father swam to the forefront of her mind. They'll be devastated! "I will not give up!" she growled as another wave of intense _chakra_ flooded over her body.

Sea glass green eyes widened before glazing over in soul wrenching pain as an ear splitting scream tore passed her lips to echo around the cavern. A sticky wet feeling started to happen as it spread down her head, face, and body. The searing heat of the immense amount of _chakra_ must have been too much for her body as her skin split to let the crimson life liquid spill out and coat her form in rich red.

Her head was cracking open, she was sure of it. How else would you explain this intense pain originating from her skull? It felt like someone shoved a _kunai_ right into her forehead before dragging it slowly and painfully around to the back of her head by her neck. Something was using that opening as a doorway and was pushing its' way into her mind, further and further into her consciousness.

It twisted and pulled at her _chakra_ coils and rearranged neurons in her brain. The entire experience was so painful, it was unimaginable.

The shackles grew brighter and sent even more _chakra_ through her body. Her lips parted for another scream but she was silenced when the glowing light that was the metal bindings slowly started to transfer to her body. With each pulse of _chakra_, the light made its' way further and further towards her head and her heart.

In what felt like days, the glow had enveloped her entire body as the chanting in the cavern grew to epic proportions.

Sakura's heart and head burned and burned and burned, as if someone had placed them smack dab in the middle of a _katon jutsu_. It was in this state of pain that she stayed in for what felt like eternity which, in real time, was seven hours long. The edges of her mind were fraying with the amount of pain and she tried desperately to hold herself together.

The glowing was diminishing little by little and was starting to concentrate itself in her head. Glazed eyes went into REM as mass amounts of information poured into her mind. There was so much that she was astounded there could be this much knowledge in the world. Her brain was unable to go through so much at such a fast pace that it just started compartmentalizing everything. Certain things went into certain piles and were then shoved into boxes that were stacked so high you could barely see the top.

Should you reach this stage, this is where the real danger comes in. The glowing disappeared altogether from her head as the pain continued to burn through her _chakra_ paths. They slowly expanded and contracted and expanded and contracted. They did this over and over again, slowly enlarging her _chakra _pathways.

The pain slowly slithered out along her circulatory system and then burned into each of her cells. Seeing as how there are trillions of cells in a human body, the pain was then multiplied by trillions. Her body was nearing its' pain tolerance. Blood welled up in her mouth and leaked down her chin, only to join the other rivulets that lined her body. It could be so easy to just shut down and sleep for ages…

As the last cell was burned by the agonizing _chakra_, the pain gradually dimmed and started disappearing from her body. The mass amounts of _chakra_ settled into her network and gave her body a thrumming quality to it.

The chanting slowly faded out with the pain. When it was gone, Sakura was left panting and gasping for air to fill her deprived lungs. The sense of touch was the first thing to come back after just lying there for ages. The table was sticky with her blood and her muscles were still twitching from the leftover shocks.

Hearing gradually came back to her. The sounds of six beings breathing reached her heightened ears. Smell was next. The different scents of the musty cavern, the rusty blood, and the soap from the Elders wafted towards her. Her sense of taste was not something she was looking forward to. Blood coated the inside of her mouth and would not go away, no matter how many times she swallowed.

Sight was the last to come back to her. She just watched the incomprehensible colors against black on the inside of her eyelids for the longest time. She cracked open her eyelids, only letting the smallest possible amount of light to get through. Even that much burned her eyeballs. The small sting was nothing compared to what she just went through though so she opened them further.

Glazed green eyes stared blankly at the glyph covered ceilings as she tried to just remember to _breathe_. A vague face was at the edge of her vision. Higher thinking came next and she realized it was the medic from earlier. Had he come to check her vitals…?

Her eyes wandered around in her field of vision. Were those the Elders hobbling up? The shackles were unlocked although Sakura didn't move an inch except to breath.

"Is she still alive?" came the exhausted and scratchy voice of Elder Takumi.

A green _chakra_ covered hand hovered over her face and then proceeded to do a thorough body scan. "Yes, she is. Her _chakra_ pathways are adjusting beautifully and there doesn't seem to be anything wrong with her brain."

Elder Hiroshi's voice came to her ears. "Well that's good. Why don't we get her to a room in the main house and let her recuperate?"

There were multiple sounds of agreement and Sakura felt herself being lifted into strong arms.

"You're gonna be okay…" was the last she heard before she blacked out and was enveloped in the comforting darkness.

* * *

><p>Sobbing. That was the first thing that came to her ears when she awoke from the unending blackness of unconsciousness. Her eyelids felt like a thousand tons each while her whole body was aching something fierce.<p>

Along with the sobs came the sounds of comfort and relief. The comfort came hand in hand with the crying but where did the relief come from?

"Sakura… Sakura…" were the words that the sobs formed.

_'What? What's wrong with me? Did something happen…? I'm only sleeping!'_

"It's okay, Yukiko-_san_. Sakura-_sama_ is only resting right now. I checked her vitals and everything is going well. She's just recuperating from the pain."

There was shuffling and she felt one of her hands being lifted and held against a stubbly cheek.

"_Ichijo_… please wake up soon…" _'Otou-san…?'_

"_Itoko-sama…_ _onegai_… You have to come back so I can congratulate you on making it through and then thrash you because of my jealousy…!"

_'Is that Momo…? What does she mean by 'making it'?'_

Her limbs were so heavy… and her eyelids felt like they were stapled shut… How was she supposed to 'come back'? It felt so hard...!

"…_Magomusume_… Hopefully you can hear us all when we say this, so listen carefully. We are all begging you here, please wake up soon."

Sakura slowly smirked inside her mindscape. _'Well if oji-san is begging, why don't we wake up, hm?' _She gathered all her willpower and shoved hard against her eyelids.

"Holy shit! Why the hell is it so fucking _bright_?" She slammed her eyes shut again and groaned painfully.

"Sakura…!" A weight slammed into Sakura's right side and latched on with the persistence of a barnacle. She could feel wetness soaking into whatever she was wear, although it felt like another _montsuki_ and _hakama_ set.

She slowly opened her eyes to look at the thing at her side. Yukiko had her face pressed up against Sakura's side, right underneath her armpit, and was bawling uncontrollably.

"Thank _Kami_ you're awake, Sakura…! I thought I lost you!" Sakura stared bewildered at her.

"You thought you lost me…? How the hell would that happen unless I was on a mission or somethin'…?"

Yukiko looked up at her with blurry eyes. "You don't remember?"

"Remember what?"

Seichii lumbered up to them with relief in his eyes. "You took the procedure, _ichijo_. You've been out for almost twelve hours."

Events flooded Sakura's brain. She remembered the glowing, the burning, the chanting, and the rush of information. In her mindscape, she could 'see' the mountains of boxes of information from when her brain organized them during the procedure. Something she hadn't seen in a long time showed herself again.

_**'Didja miss me?'**_Inner Sakura cheekily asked. Sakura, or her mental manifestation of herself, stared at her with her mouth agape.

_'When did you get back? I thought you disappeared when I became more 'sure' of myself!'_

Inner Sakura nodded happily. _**'I did. Harunos who have the potential to have the kekkei genkai develop an Inner. Inners help the Haruno develop into themselves as they grow through life. Once they become physically and mentally mature, we downgrade and become dormant in your subconscious. Should you make it through the procedure, we come back to basically become secretaries in your mind. We help you sort through the mass amounts of information although each Inner also has a built in ability to help you physically.'**_

_'What's yours?'_

She sighed desolately. _**'Sadly, each Inner also has to grow a bit through training if we want to unlock that individual ability. The ability is what separates each Haruno who've unlocked the kekkei genkai from each other.'**_

_ '…How do you know all of this?'_

_**'Do you honestly think I was twiddling my thumbs in here while you slept? **__**Someone**__** has to know all of this information.'**_

_ 'Oh… thanks, then.'_

Inner Sakura hummed. _**'Why don't you go back now? I'm sure otou-san and okaa-san are freaking out by now. Plus, I have to finish organizing.'**_

Sakura wasn't given much of a choice since Inner shoved her hard enough to force her mind out of her mindscape and back into reality. Inner was right, seeing as how when Sakura came back, Yukiko had straddled her daughter's waist and was shaking her shoulders hard enough that Sakura felt her head was going to come off.

"Sakura! Sakura! Are you alright?" Yukiko yelled into Sakura's ear. Sakura reached up and clapped a hand over her mother's mouth.

"I'm perfectly fine, _okaa-san_. I was just getting an overview of what Inner was there for from Inner herself."

"Oh."

"Yeah, oh." Seichii reached over and picked Yukiko up by her arms. She dangled in the air for a moment before Seichii settled her on his left forearm. She wrapped her limbs around his neck and sniffled. Sakura wasn't kidding when she said that Seichii could carry her on one arm.

"We're just glad that you're okay, _ichijo_." Seichii said and ruffled her hair a little shakily. "You came in all bloody and unconscious. We worried about you." Sakura looked over at her father. His eyes were ringed with fatigue and there was scruff covering his jawline.

_'Was that otou-san's face I was feeling earlier?'_

Sakura looked around the space and noticed that she was in a different room than her usual at the main house. It was the one specially reserved for the next clan head and was located in the hallway with the clan head's main room.

She looked around the penthouse replica, trying to spot Ichigo. Seeing him at the end of her bed, she sat up slowly.

"_Oji-san_… why am I in this room…?"

He breathed in deeply before speaking. "Everyone has decided officially."

"…what?"

"You are the heir of the Haruno family."

* * *

><p>Japanese Terms Dictionary:<p>

_seiza_ - the Japanese term for the traditional formal way of sitting in Japan; kneeling on the floor while resting the buttocks on the heels

_bonsai_ - often used in English as an umbrella term for all miniature trees in containers or pots

_roka_ - wooden floored passages, similar to hallways, on the edge of the house

_fusuma - _sliding doors made from wood and paper that partition rooms within the house; portable and easily removed

_mochi_ - a Japanese rice cake made of glutinous rice pounded into a paste and molded into shape

_shoji_ - a door, window, or room divider consisting of translucent paper over a frame of wood

_chakra_ - a mixture of the physical energy present in every cell of the body and the spiritual energy gained from exercise and experience; is essential to even the most basic _jutsu_

_mosha - _[purposefully left blank]

_katon jutsu - _nature transformation technique; offensive-type that primarily allows the user to create fire by increasing the temperature of their _chakra_

_itoko - _cousin

_onegai - _please

* * *

><p>1. First notes section in a Naruto work...<p>

2. Well. We find out that Sakura went through the procedure, and lived I might add, and ended up being chosen as the next clan head. Quite the honor since the Haruno clan's ginormous but secretive.

3. I have seven mosquito bites. Four are on my right leg. They all itch like a mother fucker.

4. What do you think of the chapter? Did I describe the pain well enough? Have any of you figured out the _kekkei genkai_ yet? Tell me your thoughts in a review! (This author appreciates thoughtful comments)

5. Until next month, I bid you adieu.


	4. The Past

**Disclaimer:** I would like to first start out by stating that I, h3rshy, do _not_ in fact own the series Naruto and all rights and creative genius go to Kishimoto Masashi. I only play around in and try to build crappy, structurally unsound sandcastles on the beach that he owns/built himself.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chapter 4<em>**

**_The Past_**

Three days have passed since Sakura's procedure and she's still going over all of the information that was shoved into her head. Also due to the stress her body had taken during those oh, eleven hours or so, she has been confined to her comfortable bed for that horrendous time period. In the middle of the third day, she felt like she was going to explode.

A yell of pure frustration was heard coming from the clan heir's room. A passing maid, sworn into Haruno secrecy, flailed about for a moment as she wondered about what she should do. Making up her mind, she knocked on the frame of the _fusuma_.

"Haruno-_sama_, are you alright?" When she received no answer, she slowly opened the door and poked her head in.

"Eep!" she squeaked when she recoiled back out into the hallway. Red suffused her cheeks as she slid down the wall to sit on her rump.

Images flashed through her mind's eye while she sat there. Even knowing that Sakura was a full-blooded female couldn't stop the reaction she experienced just then. Just thinking of that taut and lean back, although marred by some bandages, gave her shivers… along with that delectable length of pink hair…

Sakura sighed as she listened to the maid's near-silent squeals. _'Is she the third one or the fourth…?'_ She just shook her head as she continued to tighten black drawstring pants. First slipping on a dark grey t-shirt then a black pullover, she pulled her long hair out of the collar and let it hang down her back this time. Going barefoot was never a problem in the main house so she quietly stepped out of her room when she was sure the flustered maid had left.

Glancing down the hall to Ichigo's room-penthouse-thing, she slyly snuck down the thin paper covered hallway towards the kitchen.

_'Oji-san doesn't want me up yet but how can I stay cooped up in there for so long? I'm a kunoichi! I __**need**__ action!'_ A whimper sounded in her mindscape and Sakura turned some of her focus inward while most of it kept her sneaking down the hall.

She found herself looking at Inner Sakura curled up in a somewhat painful looking ball in a corner of the 'room'.

_'What's up with you?'_ Inner Sakura looked up at her with a woeful face.

_**'**__**My**__** head hurts…'**_

_'How does that even happen…?'_

_**'I've been cooped up in here for too long sorting through all of this shit. Plus, all of that extra chakra that came with the procedure is kinda settling itself in here. It's giving me a fucking migraine…' **_She pointed over towards a larger-than-she-was-tall crate near the front secretary's desk. It had a 'DANGEROUS: EXPLOSIVE _CHAKRA_' label on it and it seemed as if it was pulsating and stretching at the seams.

_'What the hell should I do? Won't all that extra chakra just keep building and then eventually implode my brain?'_

_**'Yeah.' **_She sounded so apathetic.

_'You're so helpful right now…'_

_**'It's been three days right?' **_Sakura nodded.

_**'Then go start training! That crate will be the first thing to go before you start using your own chakra. Just use all of it first before coming to me with a question for more!' **_Inner Sakura stood and shoved Sakura out of her mindscape. It was so sudden that she actually jerked in real-time.

Looking around wildly, she realized that she had made it to her destination: the kitchen. Seeing as how it was only midday, around two-ish, lunch was over and done with and there was only the possibility of a snack for her before training some.

Glancing into the open door of the kitchen, she saw that the cooks were taking a break and that none were inside. Sea glass green eyes roved around before she slipped into the empty kitchen. Rifling around the spacious refrigerator, her hand brushed passed a smooth fruit. Grabbing it, she came out with a juicy, shiny red apple.

She grinned at her find and stood from her bent position. Sakura closed the fridge before walking jauntily back out… only to skid to a stop when she came face to face with her irate grandfather.

He raised a brow at her choice in clothing and the fact that she was headed in the supposed direction of 'outside' and not 'back to my room'.

"Eh heh heh… Hello, _oji-san_… How are you do-?" Someone came up behind him and Sakura choked on her words at seeing who it was.

It was a young woman, a few years younger than Sakura, with expressive tanzanite eyes that shone with muted excitement. Pale blonde hair was piled onto her head in a messy bun that had a few locks escaping it even at this moment. She stood at 160.02 cm (5' 3") although the energy pouring off of her seemed to make her grow a few centimeters. Delicate sloping curves that were in all the right places put her at the exact opposite of Sakura's sharply lined body. She was dressed in a finely made, albeit thin, spring _yukata_ in shades of rich red, luxuriant gold, and soft crèmes.

Shinohara Hiromi, although not of Haruno blood, was exclusively allowed in the Haruno compound and main house. Why, you may ask. Her grandfather and Ichigo were very much good friends, even though Hiromi's grandfather knew nothing of the Haruno _kekkei genkai_.

During a conference that Ichigo and the late Shinohara head held, the two young girls met. Immediately, Hiromi took an instant liking to Sakura and she stuck to the pinkette like a burr the entire time. When her family was ready to leave, she held on with the tenacity of a barnacle and the cries of a wounded hippo. No one could get her to let go of the older, befuddled girl.

Their bond was decided then by the blonde child. She would always try to make it to the compound whenever Sakura was in, which was very rare. Even then, she would have to dogfight her way over to the rosette since she would have many relatives hovering near her.

This particular instance was only luck, since Hiromi was already in the compound when Sakura arrived, although no one informed her of their arrival.

"Hi-Hiromi…?" Sakura hesitantly inquired, completely forgetting about her grandfather for a moment.

The blonde stared intently for a moment before running towards the tall rosette. Launching herself at the slightly surprised woman, she landed gently into Sakura's waiting arms. She grinned brightly and stretched up to peck Sakura on the cheek, dangerously close to the corner of her mouth.

She flushed slightly, although it was barely noticeable. "It's nice to see you too." Hiromi made a series of hand gestures and she ended it with a cock of the head.

Sakura nodded. "Yes, I'm going to the _kenshu ka_ to hopefully burn up some pent up _chakra_ and yes you can come with me." The blonde smiled once more before burrowing her head against the crook of Sakura's neck. Sakura's lips quirked slightly at the sight. What fond memories that brought up.

A cough. Startled, she brought her head up to glance at her grandfather.

"Oh… hello, _oji-san_. _Gomen_, I kinda forgot you were there for a second."

Ichigo felt like he should have been angry at that statement but looking at Hiromi's contented face, he couldn't bring himself to care all that much.

"Where are you planning on going _magomusume_?" he asked with a raised brow.

"Uh… uhm… I was maybe thinking of possibly going to the _kenshu ka_ to hopefully probably work off the _chakra_ building in my brain…?"

Ichigo nodded solemnly. The procedure did in fact give you mass amounts of _chakra_ when you first woke up and if you do nothing about it, it'll just keep growing and growing until your body can no longer handle it and you basically implode.

"Be on your way then, _magomusume_."

Startled at the affirmation to basically work herself into the ground, and so close after just recovering from a near death experience, Sakura bowed lightly, wary of Hiromi's weight, and fled down the hallway.

He watched after her, eyes narrowed in thought.

* * *

><p>Back in Konoha, Tsunade leaned back in her overstuffed chair. A small glass of <em>sake<em> rested in front of her with the slightly chilled bottle next to it. Her mind unwillingly drifted towards her apprentice.

'_No. She's no longer my apprentice anymore. She already learned everything there is to know that I can offer her. All she needs now is experience and with the way things are going, she may be getting a lot of that soon enough.'_

A finely manicured hand reached for the glass and brought it up to delicately painted lips. She tipped it back and the slight burn of the cool liquid brought minor relief. In seconds it was empty and she was left scowling at the little drops of alcohol left in the tiny cup. She reached over and went to pick up the bottle when something pinged against her senses.

Sighing, she put the small cup down and laced her hands together in front of her. A slight flare of _chakra_ later and a masked ANBU materialized in front of her.

"Hokage-_sama_." Her eyes narrowed slightly. It was Nezumi, the agent that she ordered to retrieve information on Sakura's family.

"What have you gathered?"

Nezumi's head bowed and chocolate tresses flowed over a broad shoulder. "_Sumimasen_, Hokage-_sama_. I was not able to procure any more information than the meager amount that we already had on hand. I was only able to ascertain that the main Haruno compound is located somewhere in northern _Cha no Kuni_."

Tsunade sighed. That was it? Just 'somewhere in northern _Cha no Kuni_'? That's not good enough! Plus, there wasn't much on the Haruno clan to begin with; just a few short sentences saying that they were peace loving, should NOT be messed with, possessed a _kekkei genkai_, and extremely secretive. Getting a location on them might seem like an accomplishment but they needed more.

Closing her eyes, she settled into her chair once more. A deceptively delicate looking index finger came up and rubbed at a temple.

"Thank you, Nezumi. You're dismissed for now." With a sharp nod, Nezumi disappeared in a flash and a plume of dissipating smoke.

_'What the hell are you getting yourself into Sakura?'_

* * *

><p>"Alright then," Sakura said as she placed Hiromi delicately onto a bench. "Sit there and <em>don't <em>move. You have to be careful or you'll end up being hit with something again." There was guilt in her eyes when she said the last bit.

Sensing the growing remorse in Sakura, Hiromi reached up to place a soft hand against the rosette's cheek. When she got her attention, Hiromi's hands flashed through a series of gestures before stopping with a firm shake of her head.

"Don't say that Hiromi. It is most definitely my fault that you're mute! I should've known that all that rubble would fly around. I couldn't even save your vocal chords! How is it not my fault? Please, tell me!"

Gentle tanzanite eyes gazed into troubled green ones. Her hands were slow as they moved through some more gestures and Sakura watched intently as they gave birth to meaning in her mind.

Sakura's eyes slowly closed when Hiromi was done. Delicate fingers pinched Sakura's cheeks and Hiromi's eyebrow rose.

She sighed. "Yes, yes. I get it now. No more sulking." Rosebud lips pulled up into a smile and she gently pat Sakura on the forearm. She waved her arm around the empty training ground and urged Sakura on.

"Alright, I'll go. Just stay there!"

Momo and Vaith walked into the area some time later. It had been a few hours since they've seen Sakura and were getting worried. When they reached the clearing, they found Sakura sitting on the dirt floor with evidence of her training scattered all around the training grounds. Hiromi was sitting behind her on the bench and gently massaging Sakura's tense shoulders.

Vaith was slightly shocked at seeing an outsider so deep in the compound and Momo, well, Momo was not happy in the slightest to see Hiromi.

"What the hell is that bitch doing here?" Wide eyes snapped over to meet similar colored orbs glaring into hers. Shock lanced through Hiromi's being.

_'Momo's here?'_ Hiromi thought. _'But the last I heard of her, she was out retrieving an important… family member…' _Understanding dawned on her. _'So it was Sakura-sama she was out retrieving…'_

"_Koishii!_ Watch what you're saying!" Vaith was astounded by the level of Momo's animosity towards the seemingly harmless, and innocent, woman.

"Why?" She rounded on her fiancé. "That little tart created unneeded amounts of grief in _itoko-sama_!"

"Momo!" Sakura shot to her feet and whirled around to face her cousin. "You know as well as I that Hiromi is no tart so why the hell would you call her one?"

The little silver haired woman squared up to her much taller cousin and glared into affronted green eyes.

"I'll call her whatever the hell I want to fucking call her! If she had stayed well away from you that time and hadn't gotten hurt, you wouldn't have gone to such drastic measures! It's all her own damn fault that she decided she wanted to follow you into the training grounds that day without letting anyone know! If you had known she was there, none of that shit would've happened and you wouldn't have tried to commit suicide!"

There was a shocked silence after Momo's little tirade. This was the first time Vaith had heard any of this and it was the first that Hiromi's heard of Sakura's apparent attempt at her own life. Sakura's eyes slammed shut and her fists clenched tight enough that her knuckles were white.

The rosette breathed deeply for a moment, trying to get her anger in order. "We swore on _obaa-san's _grave that we would never mention that ever again Momo."

"Yeah, well I think the little numpty should know just what she did to you by being so goddamn selfish."

It was quiet once more. Everyone just let the new information sink in. Sakura sighed when little sniffles reached her ears.

"Vaith." The man's attention was on her at once. "Will you please accompany Hiromi to the main house?" Vaith nodded hesitantly. "_Okaa-san_ should be in one of the front rooms. Please inform her of what just happened. She should know what to do from there. I'm going to speak with Momo about things that should have been cleared a long time ago."

She turned back around to Hiromi who was still seated on the stone bench. Sakura knelt in front of her and took hold of her hands.

"Hiromi…?" Tanzanite orbs were swimming in their sockets when the blonde finally met Sakura's gaze. "Vaith here is going to take you to go see _okaa-san_. She will explain everything to you, okay?" At her weak nod, Sakura drew the delicate woman into a hug. "It's alright sweetness. It's all in the past. Don't worry about it." She stood, taking Hiromi with her, and turned towards Vaith. Sakura slowly deposited the woman on her feet. "I'll come by and talk to you later."

She waited for Vaith to offer an arm to the quiet blonde. Sad eyes watched them make their way along the stone pathway and disappear into the tree line. Turning back around, she was met with a sight she hadn't seen in a long time.

Momo had drawn into herself. Her arms were wrapped tightly around her middle as she hunched over slightly. The faint tremors coming from her shoulders and the little glistening drops that fell and stained the ground told Sakura that she was crying. Lilac eyes were fixed heartbrokenly near the area of Sakura's shoes. The sight brought back flashbacks of when Kimiko had passed on and the months after where Momo would look like this more often than not.

Her brows drew up into a forlorn expression. Sakura crouched and stretched her arms out towards the distraught woman. With a small sob, Momo flew into her cousin's warm embrace to cry all over her shoulder.

Shushing quietly, the rosette got to her feet and followed a different pathway further into the forest. Momo's crying continued all the way to their destination: a small, glistening lake. Sakura got them to the top of a small waterfall and sat down on a flat rock beside the gushing water. She set Momo beside her and she collapsed against her side.

There was a silence between them as they waited for Momo's sobs to diminish.

"I didn't know you still felt that way." Sakura's voice was soft yet slightly rough from the experience.

A small sigh floated through the air as red-rimmed eyes gazed over the picture perfect lake. "I've always felt that way. It's just that I rarely saw her so there were few instances between us. And when we did see each other, you weren't here so you never witnessed it."

"Momo… you know that at that time, I was so unbalanced by everything happening in my life, what with _shukubo-san's_ incident and then the whole Hiromi accident… Something was bound to break, y'know? That thing just happened to be my sanity.

"I felt like everything was my fault. _Shukubo-san_ passing away and those involved, and then Hiromi becoming mute because of that training accident. I felt that if I was gone, nothing bad would happen anymore. Of course that wouldn't solve anything and would only make the situation worse, but at that time, it felt like it really was the only solution. Thank _Kami_ that the _kunai_ was slightly off balance when I let loose or I actually wouldn't be here."

Again, there was quiet.

"Do you know how scared I was when I found out that you tried to kill yourself? _Okaa-san_ was already gone and _otou-san_ was never there to begin with. You really were the only thing I had left to anchor myself to this world. _Oji-san_ had other grandchildren to worry about and although I love them, _hakubo-san _and _hakufu-san_ also worried about you more than I. You really were the only one left that I truly cared about and to think that you could leave me, that scared me so much. What _really _pissed me off was that someone _made_ you become so depressed. Made you become so desolate that you would want to leave this earth which would leave me here all alone."

They were finally airing their worries and saying everything that should have been spoken long ago. The two continued on in explaining everything they were feeling and this went on into the afternoon and the beginning of the night. When everything was done, they felt so emotionally exhausted that Sakura had to carry Momo back to the main house.

Sakura glanced at Momo who was falling in and out of sleep on her back.

"Did you really call me _itoko-sama_?"

Sleepy eyes blinked wearily. "Yes, since you're going to be the new clan head in a few years. I may as well start now."

She chuckled. "You know that I hate being called –_sama_."

"Get used to it, wimp. Once you get Akio, people will start calling you Sakura–_sama_ left and right."

"Ugh… imagine me as the clan leader."

"You'll do fine. Just don't expose us all or something like that."

"Right… it's just that easy…"

Silvery-blue hair flowed over Sakura's shoulder as Momo's head lolled to the side.

"Figures. We're two minutes away from the main house and you fall asleep." Of course this was said in an amused tone.

Muted lights in the distance showed that some family members were probably just finishing dinner and headed off to their rooms to start bedding down for the night. The pinkette nodded at a distant cousin she hadn't seen in years before entering the main doors and into the hallway.

She traversed the halls, searching for the particular _fusuma_ that marked Momo's room. Spotting it, she made her way over and opened the door. Seeing the already unrolled _futon_, she gently tucked Momo in for the night and brushed away a lock of hair.

"Goodnight, Momo."

* * *

><p>There was a quiet clacking when Sakura slid open the <em>shoji<em> door that separated the outer hallway and Hiromi's room. The lights were on inside, so Sakura was pretty sure she wasn't disturbing the woman's sleep.

After taking Momo to her room, the tall girl decided to grab some dinner and a quick shower before heading off to speak with Hiromi. Feeling refreshed and revived, Sakura prepared herself for the ordeal of speaking with a possibly emotionally distraught blonde.

What she was faced with, however, was a calm female curled up comfortably in an armchair. She was dressed for bed in simple checkered pajamas that were so different from her usual day wear that it surprised her.

"Hey. Sorry I'm so late, I decided to take a shower and eat some dinner before coming over."

Hiromi nodded amiably before gesturing towards the opposite armchair. Sakura lumbered over and folded herself into the chair.

"So how was the talk with _okaa-san_?"

Hiromi's hands flew through a sequence of gestures. _"It was very informative."_

"I bet it was…"

_"Why did you not tell me you tried to commit suicide?"_

"Because it would have stressed you out. You aren't made for stress and it would've just made you sick. Plus, you would've just blamed yourself."

She gave a small, soundless sigh. _"Momo-san is right, though. It is my fault all of this has come to pass. If only I had either stayed in the main house or at least told you, none of this would have happened."_

"Now don't say that. I was already cracking from what happened in the compound just a few months before and your accident was just that, an accident. We have no control over that kind of stuff although I didn't see it that way at that time."

_"What did you think?"_

"Like what everyone else thinks to themselves if that happened to them. That it was my fault. I should have paid more attention to my surroundings because if I had, I would've been able to sense you and avoided doing any of my ground pummeling."

_"Yukiko-san said that we cannot linger on the 'should haves', 'ifs', or 'would haves' because then we are not able to concentrate on the 'nows'."_

Sakura chuckled. "That sounds a lot like _okaa-san_." Hiromi watched as Sakura faintly laughed and the light hit her skin in such a way that an odd scar showed on her neck. It was one that she had never seen before. She reached out and her fingertip gently roved over the thin scar. The appendage was stopped by a strong grip however and tanzanite eyes moved up to lock with unreadable green ones.

Hiromi pulled her finger back and flashed through a question. _"Is that scar from the attempt…?"_ Sakura didn't answer for a long time. She just watched the blonde with that unfathomable expression.

Finally she spoke. "On the day that I decided I would die, it was raining. You were recuperating in your room and everyone was gathered in the multiple front rooms to speak with each other. I went back to my room, telling everyone that I had a stomach ache and would stay there the whole day.

"Once in there, I set up some wire all around. It was set up so that when I sit in the middle, a simple tug on one wire would set off the whole trap and send a _kunai_ hurtling straight for my heart. I pulled on the wire. The _kunai_ was set off and I _didn't die._ I hadn't taken into account the weight of the _kunai_ which I recently bought. That ruined the precision and made it fly towards the side of my throat instead of my chest. There was a lot of blood and a lot of screaming from _okaa-san_ when they found me. Apparently, the _kunai _hit me with enough force that I fell over and into the hallway. A maid found me lying on the floor with barely enough blood in me to live."

_"Were you hospitalized?"_

"For only two days or so. A medic healed me and gave me a few blood replenishing pills. After that, they put me in isolation."

_"Why would they do that?"_

"They said that it was so that I could think on my existence. Plus, no honorable _shinobi_ commits suicide. I did a lot of thinking in that room. There was no sunlight since I was in the middle of a room underground. I haven't been down there since."

_"What did you think about? They couldn't have all been about your existence…"_

"I thought about my family a lot. About how they would have to deal with a disgrace of a daughter, about how they dealt with me and my selfishness. I also thought about you and then everyone in Konoha and how they were doing and if anyone would miss me."

Their conversation continued much like the one with Momo. They aired out the past and Hiromi eventually ended up falling asleep in the chair.

Smiling, Sakura picked her up and carried her over to the rolled out _futon_. Tucking her in, she bid goodnight and left the room, closing the _shoji_ close behind her. She turned around and started to head off towards her own room when something stopped her.

_"Don't get too comfortable…"_ The hollow voice drifted on the wind, having no real direction to show where it came from.

"Who's there?" Sakura demanded. Who the hell could make it so deep into the compound without setting off the squadrons? A _kunai_ fell out of a specialized pocket in her sleeve and landed in her palm. Brandishing it in front of her, she spread her senses and tried to search out the intruder.

_"So naïve… and so easy to pick off…"_

Sakura growled at the wind. "Show yourself!"

_"Be prepared, Haruno Sakura… Your worst nightmare is coming…"_ A manic laugh followed the last bit and faded out with the blowing of the wind.

* * *

><p>Japanese Terms Dictionary:<p>

_sake_ - Japanese rice wine

_sumimasen_ - "Excuse me", "Sorry"

_koishii_ - beloved, darling, dear

_obaa-san_ - grandmother, elderly woman

_futon_ - a flat mattress with a fabric exterior stuffed with cotton, wool, or synthetic batting that makes up a Japanese bed

* * *

><p>1. Um... yeah. This chapter feels more like a filler than anything actually legit. It gives a bit more background to some characters and stuff but still kinda fillery. Yeah.<p>

2. School started like 4 days ago and already I have a paper/3-5 minute speech thing for English plus some plot thingys in FST... *sigh*

3. ...I hurt

4. How'd the chapter go anyway? What are your thoughts on Hiromi and Momo? What do you think Tsunade is planning on doing? Love to hear your thoughts!

5. Well. Until next month, I bid you adieu.


	5. The Order

**Disclaimer:** I would like to first start out by stating that I, h3rshy, do _not_ in fact own the series Naruto and all rights and creative genius go to Kishimoto Masashi. I only play around in and try to build crappy, structurally unsound sandcastles on the beach that he owns/built himself.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 5<strong>_

_**The Order**_

"Shit."

The expletive was ground out from clenched teeth. The sound of footfalls was heavy as the pacing person walked around the room in a brisk, almost military like fashion. A fisted hand lashed out from their side and buried itself to the wrist in the wall.

They growled, ripped their hand from the crumbling plaster, and continued pacing. Moments later, a masked ANBU operative flitted into the room.

She stood at attention, back ramrod straight.

"Well?" Tsunade barked out as she settled herself stiffly into her chair.

"We have no new information from the captive. He has only confirmed the information the other captive provided."

Tsunade's eyes narrowed. "Damn it all to Hell… Was there anything else?"

The ANBU shook her head. "No. He has resisted all forms of torture and Ibiki-_san_ is awaiting your decision on their fate."

She waved a hand in the air. "Get Inoichi down there and see what he can do. After that, send him off. I want no evidence that he was ever here in the first place." The ANBU nodded. "You are dismissed Saru."

In a puff of telltale smoke, operative Saru disappeared. Tsunade rubbed her temples before pressing a button on the intercom located on her desk.

_"Yes, Tsunade-sama?"_

"I have an urgent matter I need to speak with you about Shizune."

_"Coming right up."_

She sat back in her chair and waited for her first apprentice. Three knocks on the door signaled her arrival before the petite black haired woman entered.

"You wanted to speak with me, Tsunade-_sama_?"

"Yes. I want you to send a messenger bird out to the _hentai_ and the _gaki_. I think it's time they came home." Shizune nodded and left the room to head immediately to the aviary.

Tsunade sat for a moment before standing up from her chair and walking around her desk. She bit her thumb, drawing blood, and slammed it onto the rug covered floor.

"_Kuchiyose no Jutsu!_" A puff of smoke enveloped her hand and then dissipated a few seconds later to show a slug the size of her forearm.

It waved its eyestalks in the air in greeting. "_Ohayo_ Tsunade-_hime_. What is it that you need?"

A small smile stole itself across her lips. "Hello Fuji. I would like you to deliver a message to a certain apprentice of mine…"

* * *

><p>"Damnit, Sakura. Move faster!" an older man snarled as his hands blazed through a sequence of seals.<p>

"_Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu!_" roared out of his mouth before he breathed in and expelled a monstrous fireball. It flew out and dispersed against the panels of ice mirrors in front of him. Despite the great amount of heat, it barely made the edges melt.

"Bring it on old man! Like hell you can catch me," Sakura's voice reverberated around the dome. She flitted in and out of the mirrors at an amazing speed although nowhere near as fast as the person from whom this _kekkei genkai_ originated from.

A chuckle came from behind the man and he whipped around only to find an empty pane. The air sang as _senbon_ flew through the air and made contact with the malleable forest floor, only milliseconds after the man vacated his position.

"_Katon: Goryuka no Jutsu!_" Again, another stream of fire escaped the man's hard mouth and lit up his grey eyes. As it left the confines of his body, it gave birth to the regal awesomeness that is a dragon. The fire roared as it soared towards the panels in front of him, blithely following the pink blur as it phased through the mirrors. A flicker of silver registered in his peripherals but it was too late for him to move out of the way. The _senbon_ snagged against the bottom hem of his _hakama_ and pinned him to the forest floor, only barely immobilizing him but it was enough to draw the spar to an end.

"Tch…" he grunted and released the stream of _chakra_ that fueled the _jutsu_. The dragon dissipated with a growl. Around him, the _Makyo Hyosho _flickered before disappearing and replacing itself with the lithe form of his sparring partner.

Sakura's mouth pulled into a grin as she flashed a peace sign towards the man. "Told ya, old man. Haku's _kekkei genkai_ kicks ass." A hand flashed out and whopped the back of her head.

"Ow! What the hell was that for?" The man watched her with amusement glimmering in his eyes.

"For being an unruly brat." Sakura grumbled at her relative as she rubbed the spot.

"Pfft. You're just sore that you lost to me."

"You know this win is a fluke, _gaki_. I've witnessed and fought against more menacing _kekkei genkai_ in my life than you ever will." A shadow flickered in his eyes and indicated _how_ menacing they were.

_**'He's right, y'know. You just got the kekkei genkai but he's got decades of experience to draw on,' **_Inner Sakura piped in, a shit eating grin on her face. _**'If he wasn't so focused on not letting the Goryuka no Jutsu get out of control, that senbon wouldn't of snagged him.'**_

_'Shut up will ya?'_ Inner Sakura sniggered as she faded out.

"Anyways," she said aloud. "Thanks for sparring with me Yousuke-_san_. I finally got the hang of the _Makyo Hyosho_. It would've taken me forever if you didn't show me the strings."

A little bit of warmth trickled into his grey eyes. "It was no problem, _gaki_; anything for a fellow _kekkei genkai_ user." They started out of the clearing, heading towards the center of the compound.

"So how's Mariko-_chan_ doing?" Sakura asked as she looked around at her family members.

Yousuke sighed, shaking his head full of red hair. "She's like any other teenage girl, squealing about this and that." Green eyes were skeptical when they glanced over at him.

"Really? It's been a while since I last saw her so I guess my image is skewed. She's, what, fourteen now? Who's her officer?"

"Yeah, she's fourteen and becoming the stereotypical girl so Saburo and Hotaka have a hard time training with her."

"Wait, Saburo? As in Kotone-_chan_'s kid?" Yousuke nodded. "And… Hotaka… Arata's brat!"

Sakura whistled. "Wow… all of my cousins are getting busy. But wait, you never answered my question. Who's their officer?" The older man chuckled as he remembered the frantic looks that always marred the man's face.

"Kaede."

"Cousin Kaede?" An image of a docile preteen with frightened scarlet eyes popped into her head and she burst out laughing. "Oh _Kami_…! Kaede's teaching Hotaka? Man, he must be scared shitless!" She continued laughing at the expense of her passive cousin.

"Sakura-_sama_!" a shrill young voice shrieked. The woman tensed before turning around just in time to catch a small young body.

"Sakura-_sama_, Sakura-_sama_! You're here. I thought you'd never come to visit me!" Sakura looked down into excited pewter eyes framed by wisps of shocking red hair.

"Well I'm here Mariko-_chan_." She set the teen down and stepped back to study her. "Man, I don't think I would've recognized you if it weren't for your red hair, Mari-_chan_. The last I saw you, you were _this_ big!" She gestured towards the height of the middle of her thighs.

Mariko giggled at the affectionate nickname the older woman had towards her. "Well that happens Sakura-_sama_. I was only six when you last saw me!"

Sakura grinned at the youth bubbling with life but before she could speak again, Yousuke broke in.

"Shouldn't you be training right now, Mariko?" The girl flinched slightly before turning around.

"Ahaha… About that _oji-san_… I was-"

"Mariko-_chan_! You just disappeared in the middle of training! Are you- _Sakura?"_

The woman turned at the sound of her name and her eyes widened at the sight of the person.

"Kaede! Is that really you?" Her memory of a submissive preteen did no justice to the man standing in front of her. He still had those disarmingly meek scarlet eyes and the same off black hair but he'd grown and filled out. Haruno Kaede was just as tall as her, maybe an inch or two taller with sleek muscle that resembled wire cables.

A light flush suffused the tops of his impossibly high cheekbones. "Yeah, it's me Sakura."

Sakura grinned. "Man, I barely recognize you. When'd you get so big?" She reached out and poked his bicep. "You taking steroids or something?"

He scowled, barely fighting off the smile that wanted to replace it. A large hand swatted at her finger. "I grew up, Sakura and, no, I do not take steroids. That's just a cheap way to get strong."

She chuckled. "You're right." Looking around, there was a distinctive lack of two young boys. "Where're the rest of your brats?"

"They're coming this way. They should be here…" "Mariko-_chan_!" "Now."

Twin lunges were executed at Mariko and all three were sent to the dusty ground at their feet.

"Why'd you run off, Mariko? We had to fight _sensei_ all on our own, no thanks to you!"

"Yeah, what the hell?"

"Get off of me, you two tubs of lard!" Before Mariko could push off the boys, they were bodily lifted off of her by two strong arms.

"Hey!" "What the crap?"

"Now why don't you two calm down, hm?" They froze at the distantly familiar voice and turned around in the arms holding them. Smiling green eyes bore into theirs as pieces of pink hair waved in her face.

"Sakura-_sama_!"

"Hey, you two. How ya doing?"

"You're back!" "When did you get back?"

"One at a time, one at a time." She set them down on the ground but Saburo latched onto her side.

"I missed you Sakura-_sama_! You've been gone so long!" Saburo's honest orange eyes made her ruffle his mop of light brown hair.

"Sorry little man. I have a village that I'm dedicated to, y'know. I can't always come out here but I tried, right?"

"Pfft. Yeah, _tried_," Hotaka derisively snorted, golden brown eyes narrowed at her in reasonable anger. "We last saw you when we were _six_. That was eight years ago when Auntie Kimiko died. Yeah, you _tried_ so hard to come back and visit everyone."

Sakura frowned a little. She'll admit that, yes, it has been a _long_ time since she visited the compound. Can you blame her when all it really held were memories of an aunt that she missed terribly and of the remnants that broadcasted her failure? Sure, she avoided the place until _oji-san_ dragged her back by her ear and towards a duty she was required to attend to but she was homesick the entire time despite her efforts to feel otherwise.

"There were issues I had to deal with before coming back Hotaka. You have to understand this. Leaving the compound after that visit was one of the hardest decisions I made."

He shook his head and pale blonde hair flopped about. "That was _eight_ years ago! Did you really need all that time?" The betrayal he felt at her departure was evident in his voice despite how he tried to hide it. Sakura was always closest to him in comparison to the other kids in his age bracket and it hurt him badly when she left. Some would argue that he was only six when that happened and wouldn't really comprehend but he was old enough then to understand the empty feeling in his chest when he always looked for her head of pink hair and never found it.

Her eyes softened at the hurt expression on his face and crouched in front of him. "I'm sorry I didn't come back sooner Taka-_kun_. I was messed up for a bit and couldn't stay then but this time is different, okay? The Elders agreed to me being the clan heir so I'll be sticking around for a while."

He studied her critically, trying to find a lie in her words. With a nod, he hugged her tightly around the waist.

"Really?"

"Really. I promise."

Oh how she would come to regret making that vow. She hated promise breakers above all others.

* * *

><p>Hours later, Hiromi found herself standing in the familiar hallway that held the clan heir's room.<p>

_'What am I doing here?'_ she inwardly asked.

Ever since she held that conversation with Sakura a few nights ago, it seemed as if the older woman was avoiding her. During dinner, she would always be conversing with Ichigo or Vaith or Yukiko and could only spare her a brief greeting in the hallways before bustling away. Eventually, she got sick of it and decided to hunt down the elusive woman herself but that proved to be a difficulty. Sakura was always doing something or other: impressing a high ranked clansman, training with a fellow family member, catching up with old friends, or messing around with the children. It seemed as if she didn't have any time to spare.

She only came upon this opportunity by accident when Yukiko-_san_ said that Sakura was meditating in her room in passing. Before she knew it, she was already across the main house and nearly in front of Sakura's _fusuma_.

Taking in a deep breath, she knocked softly on the wooden frame and waited. Receiving a "Come in", she slid the frame back and walked in, closing it behind her with a 'clack'.

The sitting room area was empty as was the kitchenette, restroom, and her _futon_.

_'That leaves the courtyard.'_ Padding softly across the _tatami_ floor, Hiromi stepped out into the small two and a half by two and a half meter open courtyard. There was a tiny pond and accompanying waterfall in the corner surrounded by a variety of young shrubs and foliage and a slight little Japanese maple tree. Right beside the little tree was the woman who she'd been looking for.

The woman was sitting with her legs crossed and in that classic meditating pose. Her eyes were closed and the length of her pink hair was customarily draped over her left shoulder. A slight wind blew into the area and dragged loose hair into her field of vision. When it was gone, and she could see again, Sakura's eyes were opened and focused on hers.

"Hiromi." Sakura's voice was quiet when she spoke her name. She gradually stood and green sea glass bored into tanzanite.

_'Is it bad that my heart is beating a mile a minute…?'_ Hiromi wondered idly. It felt like the delicate organ that matched her delicate stature was trying to race right out of her chest. The sound was beating such a fast pace in her torso, how could Sakura not notice it? Wasn't she supposed to be a _kunoichi_?

"What are you doing here?" The words were brusque but Hiromi couldn't hear them. Her heartbeat was clamoring loudly in her ears and made it hard to hear anything above the fast _thu-thump, thu-thump, thu-thump_. The palms of her hands tingled and she brushed them absently against the sides of her thin pale blue, light silver, and white _yukata_.

She started when callused hands landed on her shoulders. She didn't even notice that the older woman moved her arms.

"Are you okay Hiromi?" The question was softer now, not quite so rough and conveying Sakura's concern. "You haven't answered me." A slight shake of her shoulders brought her out of the trance and heat crawled up her cheeks.

_'Is it just me or is Sakura getting increasingly attractive every day?'_ Her hands trembled when she brought them up to sign.

_"Have you been avoiding me?" _Sakura's eyes widened infinitesimally.

"Why would I be avoiding you? I've just been very busy with clan matters." The slight waver in her usually strong voice caught Hiromi's attention.

_"Playing with children is an important task?"_ As her appendages flashed through the necessary signs, a blonde eyebrow rose with it.

"In all seriousness, it is." This was accompanied with a small roguish smirk that lit up her face.

Hiromi gave a small breathless giggle. _"You, my dear, are ridiculous."_ Sakura's smirk grew and she was about to reply when something pinged against her senses. Her eyes narrowed and her hand slowly rose to land on Hiromi's shoulder.

With a small puff, a red slug with a white tummy showed itself by the waterfall. It waved its eyestalks in the air in greeting and Sakura quietly put away the _kunai_ that appeared in her hand.

"Hello Fuji. To what do I owe the honor?" An eyestalk glanced over at Hiromi tellingly.

The older woman nodded and turned to Hiromi. "Why don't you go inside for a moment? This is an urgent matter if _shishou_ sent Fuji."

Glancing at the slug, Hiromi silently sighed before bowing her head and went inside, shutting the _shoji_ behind her with a clack. Sakura waited for the girl's shadow to move away from the screen before turning back to the slug.

"What is it that _shishou_ said?" she asked as she plopped to the ground in front of the shell-less mollusk. Fuji crawled towards the rosette and presented the scroll tied on her back. Untying it, she gave an absentminded thank you to Fuji before the slug poofed off to wherever it is that unsummoned summons disappear to.

She studied the seal on the scroll before realizing it was one that required the intended's blood. Biting her thumb, she swiped it across the seal before it unrolled itself in a poof.

_'Dear Sakura,_

_ Presumably, this has made it safely into your hands. In the time span between your last report and this reply, Konoha captured a spy in the underground information banks. To be specific, the high priority kekkei genkai shinobi clans information bank. When we caught the little bastard, he was working his way through the 'H' scroll. I'm sure you can understand where he was headed if I'm sending you this letter. ANBU caught another after we apprehended the first. He was rifling through your apartment and was headed towards your parents' house (by the way, you really need to update your traps. Kunai just won't cut it)._

_ All of this connects with that voice you heard when you last wrote in. They are all focused on you, your clan, and your kekkei genkai. Yes Sakura, the hidden villages all know that the Haruno clan hold a kekkei genkai but rest assured that none of us know what it is or how strong it is. Despite the fact that they want your clan, __**you**__ are their main priority._

_ As your Hokage, your superior in the village that you hold allegiance to, you are hereby ordered back to the village for an indefinite amount of time. I realize that you have duties in your clan compound but your safety is the main concern that we are worried about. There is no arguing accepted on this issue Sakura. I expect you back within a fortnight so you better get your things dealt with wherever the hell you are. If you are not back within the allotted time, I will assume you have been captured and we will send a tracking team to your last position. None of us want that so you better get your skinny ass back to Konoha as fast as you fucking can. That is an order._

_ We expect you back soon Sakura. Be careful and don't get yourself killed._

_ Tsunade_

_ Godaime Hokage'_

"Damn…" Sakura growled as she smashed her fist into the ground beside her. "How the _hell_ do the villages know about the _kekkei genkai_?"

The clacking of the screen alerted her to Hiromi's entrance. Glancing up, Sakura noted the woman's apprehensive face and realized that her fist was still buried in the ground. She sighed and wrenched her clenched fist out of the hole she made before gesturing for Hiromi to come closer.

The petite woman walked hesitantly towards her before sitting herself delicately on the ground beside her. She leaned against Sakura's tense form, feeling the pinkette's muscles slowly, ever so slowly, start to relax under Hiromi's soft, warm weight against her side.

_"What's wrong?"_

"Tsunade-_sama_ has ordered me back to the village." Her jaw tightened at the information her former teacher imparted to her.

"I have to be back in the confines of the village as soon as possible or they'll send a team out."

_"So you have to leave soon?"_ Hiromi's eyes were pleading, begging her not to go so soon.

Sakura sighed. "Unfortunately. I can't risk any of the villages, not even my own, finding the compound. That would be disastrous."

_"If the villages don't know where the compound is, wouldn't it be safer here?"_

"That'd work but the 'mysterious voice person' knows where I am if he could send a message to me. To Tsunade-_sama_, the safest is in the village, surrounded by fellow _shinobi._" Her head fell back and she leaned her weight on her hands.

"_Kami_, all of this shit is so fucking ridiculous sometimes…"

_'Why can't I ever catch a break?'_

* * *

><p>Japanese Terms Dictionary:<p>

_hentai - _pervert

_gaki - _brat; kid

_Kuchiyose no Jutsu - _a _ninjutsu_ that allows the user to transport animals or other things across long distances instantly

_-hime - _princess

_Gokakyu no Jutsu - _a _jutsu_ where _chakra_ inside the body is converted into fire and expelled through the mouth as either a gigantic fireball or as a continuous flamethrower

_senbon - _metal needles with a point at both ends

_Goryuka no Jutsu - _the user compresses a large amount of _chakra _inside their body and and changes it into a dragon-shaped fireball

_Makyo Hyosho - _Demonic Ice Crystal Mirrors; a _kekkei genkai_ that supposedly died with the death of its last user, Haku; the user can create 21 floating mirrors made out of ice to trap the opponent; the user can enter one and move instantaneously to another

* * *

><p>1. I am really disappointed in this chapter. No idea why.<p>

2. My fingers are cold. Really cold.

3. Um... there are no other thoughts on this chapter other than the fact that I feel the end is rushed. Yup.

4. I participated in a masters class with dancers from the Momix company yesterday. I hurt a lot right now. But it's a good hurt, good enough that I don't want to leave bed.

5. So, I'll see you all next month then. Until that time, happy Halloween and other good stuff!

6. End notes.


	6. Author's Plea

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be losing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

SoulEmbrace2010

RAW666

akuichimonji

deathNightwalker666

naruhina pwns

ReaperCB919

h3rshy675


End file.
